Camping trip
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Bailadora. Booth réussit à convaincre Temperance d'aller camper avec lui.
1. Chapter 1

_**NdT: Voilà une nouvelle histoire... Alors, l'auteur: Bailadora, le titre original: Camping trip. Plus courte que la précédente (pas trop difficile en même temps...), et normalement moins OOC. J'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

Chapitre 1

« Allez, Bones. Allons-y. »

« Aller où, Booth? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée? » Temperance essaya de le repousser de la main. Ca ne marcha pas.

« Allons-y » dit-il de nouveau, l'attrapant par le poignet. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il ne lâcha pas son poignet, effrayé que s'il le faisait, elle le giflerait.

« Booth, j'ai du travail. » Avec sa main libre elle indiqua les os qu'elle était en train d'examiner quand il était arrivé.

Booth l'éloigna de la table. « On est jeudi. On a un très long week-end grâce au 4 juillet. Et j'ai une surprise pour vous. »

Temperance qui s'était laissé emmener avec réticence vers la sortie, freina des deux pieds. Booth s'arrêta. « Je n'ai pas besoin de temps libre. Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas de mourir juste comme ça. Et vous savez que je déteste les surprises. »

Booth indiqua les restes derrière eux. « Vous et moi savons que celui-là est mort depuis longtemps. On sait même qui c'est, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Et c'est une surprise que vous allez aimer. » Il lança à sa partenaire le sourire le plus enfantin qu'il put.

Temperance soupira. « Très bien. Je veux bien voir ce qu'est votre surprise. » Si c'était possible, le sourire de Booth s'agrandit encore et il l'emmena. Ils n'avaient pas fait 3 pas que Temperance se dégageait de la prise de Booth. Son sourire faiblit légèrement, mais il continua à marcher.

« J'ai prévu ça depuis longtemps » disait Booth. « Vous allez adorer. » Temperance n'en était pas aussi certaine.

Ils émergèrent du Jeffersonian dans la lumière de cet après-midi de juillet. Temperance cligna des yeux avant de voir ce qui était apparemment la surprise de Booth.

Elle fut trop choquée pour parler.

Appelez-ça comme vous voulez. Maison mobile. Autocaravane. Camping-car. Pour Temperance c'était l'enfer sur roues.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

Booth sautillait presque sur place. « C'est un camping-car ! On va aller camper ce week-end ! Juste vous et moi! »

Elle grogna presque. « Booth, je ne peux pas. Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si j'avais des plans pour… »

« Vous avez des plans ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Eh bien, non, mais… »

« Alors où est le problème ? Et puis, ça va être amusant. » Temperance pensait justement que ça allait être tout sauf ça. « Venez. » Booth s'avança vers l'horrible maison sur roues, ouvrit la porte, monta les 2 marches et disparut à l'intérieur. Temperance suivit.

Il faisait chaud. Et sombre. Et c'était petit. Et ça sentait le renfermé. Booth se tenait dans ce qui était supposé être la zone cuisine. Il leva la main et écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. La fenêtre était sale, mais elle laissait passer assez de lumière pour que Temperance puisse voir autour d'elle. Il y avait à peine la place de bouger. En face, il y avait les sièges conducteur et passager. Au-dessus, un lit. Derrière le siège passager, il y avait un fauteuil ; derrière celui du conducteur une banquette et une table. Booth se tenait dans la cuisine, qui comprenait un évier, un four, un mini-frigo et un micro-ondes. Derrière Booth il y avait une salle de bains et un autre lit. Temperance baissa les yeux. Le tapis était couleur pêche. Une petite télé était accrochée à la gauche de la porte. Se sentant devenir claustrophobe, elle jeta un dernier regard et sortit.

Booth passa sa tête dehors. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Temperance secoua simplement la tête.

« C'est super, hein ? Je veux dire, ça va être notre maison pour les 4 prochains jours. » Il disparut de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Oh, non.

« Vous venez ? » Booth avait de nouveau passé sa tête. Temperance réfléchit une seconde. Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup pensé à ce voyage et il semblait si excité. Et c'était le week-end du 4 juillet. Et les os sur sa table d'examen venaient d'un vieux cimetière, donc pas de meurtre à résoudre. Alors, vraiment, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce week-end. Camper avec Booth n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'amusement, mais elle supposait que c'était possible. Peut-être. Probablement. OK, alors elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais Booth la regardait avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui ferait fléchir n'importe quelle femme.

Se détestant elle-même, elle leva les yeux vers Booth et hocha la tête. Il lui lança un autre sourire et sauta du véhicule. « Votre carrosse vous attend, madame. » Il ouvrit la portière passager et Temperance grimpa. Booth fit le tour et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Il mit le contact et démarra, les doigts de l'autre main croisés comme pour invoquer la chance. Il soupira de soulagement quand l'engin revint à la vie. « Elle ne veut pas démarrer quelquefois » expliqua-t-il, voyant le regard de Temperance.

_Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?_ se demanda Temperance alors qu'ils sortaient du parking. _Je ne peux pas aller camper avec Booth !_

Trop tard. Ils étaient sur l'autoroute maintenant. Les autres voitures les dépassaient. Chaque fois que le camping-car roulait sur une bosse ou un trou, Booth et Temperance sautaient sur leur siège.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas un peu plus vite ? » suggéra Temperance quand une voiture qui semblait plus vieille encore les dépassa.

Booth dévia ses yeux de la route pour lui lancer un regard choqué. « Pas question. Et je cond… » Ils roulèrent sur une autre bosse et Booth se concentra de nouveau sur la route pour les mener en un morceau au camping.

Le trajet fut silencieux. La climatisation était fichue. L'autoradio diffusait de la musique country. Temperance soupira.

« Ce camping n'est pas très connu » lui dit Booth. « Alors même si c'est un long-week-end, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de campeurs. Je ne serais pas surpris que nous soyons les seuls. » Encore une fois, il la regarda et lui sourit. Encore une fois, une bosse le ramena sur terre. Temperance ne disait rien. « Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas votre idée de l'amusement » dit Booth sans la regarder. « Mais essayez quand même. Ne boudez pas avant qu'on y soit. »

« Je ne boude pas. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Vous voudriez revenir au labo et examiner des os, alors qu'en réalité, vous allez camper… seule… avec moi. N'importe qu'elle femme mourrait pour être à votre place. » Temperance savait qu'il plaisantait, mais il avait raison.

« C'est une partie du problème » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Booth sourit.

Une heure plus tard, Booth tourna dans une route poussiéreue entourée de pins, formant une sorte de tunnel. Un panneau indiquait : Hartman's Creek Campground and Lake.

« On y est. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdT: Ca devient une tradition... j'ai oublié le disclaimer. Je ne possède rien de Bones. Voilà, ça, c'est fait...**_

Chapitre 2

Booth conduisit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une cabane et sortit du camping-car.

« Vous pouvez rester là. Je reviens. » Il s'avança vers la cabane. Temperance sauta du véhicule et le suivit.

Quand ils entrèrent elle vit que ce n'était pas une cabane mais l'endroit où s'enregistrer. Booth s'approcha d'un comptoir. Une femme avec de longs cheveux gris était assise derrière. Temperance examina les brochures qui couvraient le comptoir pendant que Booth sortait quelques billets de 20 dollars.

« Je nous ai pris un emplacement avec électricité » expliqua–t-il.

Après avoir payé ils sortirent, pris instantanément par l'intensité de la chaleur après l'air conditionné du bâtiment. Ils montèrent dans le camping-car et revinrent sur la route poussiéreuse. Manœuvrant dans les bois, Booth indiquait par moments des endroits où il avait campé avec ses amis de lycée. Temperance prit le temps de regarder les emplacements. Ils étaient grands, chacun avec une table de pique-nique et un foyer, quelques-uns avec une borne électrique. Quelques-uns avaient des tentes ou des camping-cars, mais la plupart étaient vides. Quinze minutes plus tard Booth s'arrêta sur un de ces emplacements et coupa le contact de manière dramatique.

« On y est ! » Il sortit et courut pour ouvrir la porte de Temperance. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'emplacement était entouré de pins, les isolant du reste du camp. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient vraiment seuls. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Un oiseau poussa un cri au-dessus d'eux. Des moustiques lui tournaient autour. Il faisait chaud. « Hum, c'est beau. » Pour être honnête, elle était tout sauf ravie.

« Allez, aidez-moi à tout installer. » Booth disparut de l'autre côté de leur maison temporaire et revint avec une rallonge électrique orange. « Ca ne marche pas » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne me suis pas garé assez près du truc. » Il indiqua la borne.

« Alors mettez-vous plus près. »

« Je ne vois pas. »

Temperance leva les sourcils.

« Vous voulez bien… » Il agita les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Temperance ne put s'empêcher de sourire. «… me guider ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment 'guidé' quelqu'un avant, mais ça ne devait pas être bien difficile, hein ? « Bien sûr. » Booth lui lança un sourire pour la remercier, remonta sur le siège conducteur et démarra l'engin. Temperance alla à l'arrière du camping-car et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour dire 'reculez'. Le camping-car recula. Gardant un œil sur la borne électrique, elle bougea les bras pour montrer à Booth où aller.

Quand il fut à l'endroit où elle pensait que le câble parviendrait, elle lui fit le geste de s'arrêter. Il continua. Elle écarta encore plus les doigts et les secoua, essayant de capter son attention. Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

Abandonnant, Temperance laissa tomber des bras et s'écarta. Booth s'arrêta enfin. Quand il sauta du véhicule, il avait un immense sourire sur le visage. « Je vous taquinais. »

Temperance lui lança un regard noir.

« Allez, c'était juste une blague » dit-il en riant.

Elle essaya de rester sérieuse mais ne réussit pas. Elle se retrouva à sourire. C'est juste qu'il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux, ce sourire enfantin sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Booth brancha le câble alors que Temperance faisait le tour de l'emplacement. Des brindilles cassaient sous ses pieds et faisaient s'échapper des insectes. Elle découvrit une tonne de petites pommes de pin et quelques noisettes à demi mangées, un nid d'oiseau et des morceaux d'œufs.

« Vous venez m'aider ? » appela Booth.

Temperance fit demi-tour. Ensemble ils réussirent à mettre l'auvent et à poser la table de pique-nique en dessous. Booth lui donna quelques morceaux de bois pour caler les roues alors qu'il commençait à rassembler du petit bois. Quand elle se fut assurée que le camping-car n'allait pas rouler, elle le rejoignit, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ramassait. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que l'estomac de Booth ne grogne.

« On ne peut pas commander quelque chose ici, n'est-ce pas ? » observa Temperance.

Booth se redressa. « J'ai amené beaucoup à manger, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle était inquiète. Inquiète que ce fut de la _junk food_ à peine comestible. De la nourriture d'homme. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dîner ? »

Booth lui dit de le suivre. Il laissa tomber sa brassée de petit bois dans le foyer, indiquant à Temperance de faire de même. Ils montèrent les marches du camping-car. Temperance essaya de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place. Elle s'assit à la table et regarda Booth prendre de la nourriture dans le petit frigo. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée par ce qu'il avait choisi. De la salade de pommes de terre. Des brochettes de fruits. Des bouteilles d'eau. Et…

« Des hot dogs? »

Booth acquiesça. Temperance sentit son estomac se serrer.

Booth sembla sentir son malaise. « Ce n'est que du bœuf. »

Comme si ça pouvait faire une différence.

Il continua à prendre la nourriture dans le frigo quand…

« Booth, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Il indiqua la direction de la salle de bains. Il était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la porte.

« Je ne peux pas y aller si vous restez là. »

Booth leva les yeux du carton de salade de pommes de terre pour la regarder. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Temperance tira un fil de son T-shirt. « Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

Booth sourit. « OK. Je serai dehors. Prenez les fruits quand vous sortez. »

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres quand Temperance sortit du camping-car, les fruits dans les mains. Elle les mit sur la table de pique-nique avec ce qu'avait pris Booth, qui se tenait près du foyer, une fourchette à la main. Elle s'accroupit pour voir 2 hot-dogs carbonisés dans les cendres. Deux autres étaient piqués dans la fourchette. Ils avaient aussi l'air plus grillés que nécessaire.

« Que pensez-vous de me laisser m'occuper des hot-dogs ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Vous pourriez chercher des bûches ou quelque chose pour s'asseoir. »

Booth se leva et lui tendit la fourchette. « Je vais voir si j'ai pensé à prendre des chaises de jardin. » Il s'éloigna en courant.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Temperance sortit les hot-dogs du feu pour les inspecter. Heureusement elle les avait sauvés juste à temps. Elle les emmena vers la table et était en train de remplir son assiette quand Booth revint.

« J'ai oublié les chaises. »

Temperance haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le banc. Booth s'assit en face d'elle et remplit son assiette à son tour.

Ils parlèrent du boulot, de Parker, de leur enfance, du cadre, et enfin la seule chose dans l'assiette de Temperance fut le hot-dog. Elle le regarda, sachant que ça pourrait vexer Booth si elle ne le mangeait pas.

« C'est meilleur chaud. » Il l'avait vue regarder le hot-dog. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'il avait du ketchup sur le menton. Prenant sa serviette, elle leva la main et l'essuya. Sa main resta inconsciemment une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Booth se tut et ses yeux se fixèrent aux siens. Elle baissa rapidement le regard, et la main, et prit le hot-dog, peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle prit une bouchée. C'était délicieux. Elle mangea le sandwich en entier en quelques minutes.

Booth ne dit rien de ce qui s'était passé, et elle non plus. Quand ils eurent fini de manger ils jetèrent les restes.

Ils restèrent dehors assez longtemps pour voir les lucioles. Booth se leva et les chassa alors que Temperance le regardait en riant. Il en prit une et l'apporta. Quand il la laissa tomber dans ses mains ouvertes, elle brillait encore. Temperance lui sourit. Il lui lança un de ses sourires époustouflants. Elle dévia rapidement le regard.

« Booth » appela-t-elle quand furent revenus dans le camping-car. Booth se brossait les dents dans la salle de bains alors qu'elle était assise sur la seule chaise. Il revint, ne portant qu'un boxer rouge, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Le souffle de Temperance se coinça dans sa poitrine à cette vue et elle rougit furieusement.

« Hmmm ? »

« C'est juste que… je n'ai rien à me mettre. Vous ne m'avez pas ramenée chez moi pour faire mes bagages. »

Il lui lança un sourire penaud. Du moins, aussi penaud qu'il pouvait l'être avec une brosse à dents. Il se tourna, cracha et dit : « En fait, Angela était au courant. Elle vous a préparé un sac. » Il ouvrit un compartiment de rangement, en sortit un sac et le mit sur le lit. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte.

Temperance retint son souffle en ouvrant le sac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle leva le rabat pour trouver un tas de T-shirts en coton qui seront certainement assez moulants. Elle posa les T-shirts sur le côté et trouva des shorts (plus courts que ceux qu'elle portait normalement) et un jean. En dessous elle trouva des pyjamas.

Et quels pyjamas.

Un vert clair qui était à peine plus qu'un ensemble de dentelles et montrerait sûrement tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Un pourpre. Un noir.

Espérant que c'était une plaisanterie, elle les mit sur le côté. Plus de pyjama. Cependant, elle trouva des culottes. Elle fouilla. Dentelle rose. Dentelle rouge. String noir. Même si elle ne prévoyait pas de porter les vêtements de nuit, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Angela n'avait pas préparé les culottes correspondantes. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle n'était pas supposée _porter _de culotte…

Merci, Angela.

Enfin elle trouva un soutien-gorge de sport sous les piles de dentelle.

Elle n'avait jamais osé prendre de la lingerie sexy dans les magasins, trop effrayée pour même les mettre devant elle. Elle le faisait avec le pyjama vert quand Booth sortit de la salle de bains.

« Whoa. »

Elle essaya de cacher le vêtement, mais Booth le lui prit des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est ce qu'Angela m'a préparé pour la nuit. » La voix de Temperance montrait clairement à quel point elle était en colère.

« Et quel est le problème ? » demanda Booth, les yeux voyageant du pyjama au corps de sa partenaire.

« Booth ! »

« Très bien, très bien. » Il se dirigea vers l'avant du camping-car et prit son propre sac du lit. « Voilà. » Il lui lança un de ses T-shirts. « Mais ça ne me dérangerait vraiment pas si vous portiez ça. » Il indiqua le pyjama, qu'il tenait toujours.

Temperance ne dit rien, mais prit dans son sac ce qui semblait être une brosse à dents, prit la culotte qui avait le plus de tissu et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Vous voulez que j'aille dehors ? » demanda Booth. Temperance répondit en claquant la porte.

Elle sortit en tirant le T-shirt de Booth aussi bas qu'elle pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas loin. Booth était couché sur sa couchette, en train de regarder la télé, mais elle sentait ses yeux sur elle. Temperance grimpa dans le lit à l'arrière du camping-car et se couvrit avec les couvertures aussi vite qu'elle put.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous avez peur » dit Booth. Il était couché sur le côté, la tête sur sa main. Temperance ne répondit pas, attendant de voir s'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Il le fit. « Vous avez un corps superbe. »

Pas sûre de si elle devait être énervée ou flattée, elle roula sur le côté et s'endormit aux sons d'un match de basket et de la nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Temperance ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. S'asseyant très rapidement, elle évalua rapidement ce qui l'entourait.

Lambris de bois assez minable. Banquette au motif floral. Oreiller plat.

Oh ouais.

Elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le lit. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté?

S'asseyant de nouveau, elle repoussa les draps rugueux et regarda l'heure. 6h13. Elle lança ses jambes hors du lit et parcourut des yeux le camping-car toujours plongé dans le noir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Booth, encore endormi. Sa bouche était ouverte et il ronflait doucement. Les couvertures lui arrivaient jusque sous le menton, mais une jambe musclée dépassait sur le côté. A la vue de sa peau nue, Temperance baissa rapidement les yeux vers ses pieds.

Que faire ? Booth n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller bientôt, et elle n'allait jamais être capable de se rendormir.

Elle sauta du lit, s'assit dessus et fouilla dans le sac qu'Angela avait préparé pour elle. Elle jeta de côté tous les sous-vêtements de dentelle et sortit le soutien-gorge de sport. Ensuite elle chercha un T-shirt et un short de sport qu'elle avait vus le soir précédent.

Maintenant, est-ce qu'elle devait se changer là, à la vue de Booth s'il se réveillait, ou dans la salle de bains trop petite ?

Elle opta pour la salle de bains.

Après s'être habillée, se brossant les dents et nouant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, elle jeta un œil dans le miroir constellé de gouttes d'eau au-dessus du lavabo. Le T-shirt bleu clair était plus serré que nécessaire. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle se tourna. Le short noir lui moulait les fesses.

Oh super. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Et ce n'était pas comme si Booth allait la voir.

Sur un dernier regard à son partenaire, elle sortit du camping-car, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le ciel était ensoleillé, l'herbe couverte de rosée. L'air sentait le pin, les feuilles mortes et la cendre. Temperance s'étira et se mit à courir.

Elle arriva à un rythme stable, s'éloignant de Booth et du camping-car à chaque foulée. Elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir.

Donc elle était au milieu de nulle part. Avec Booth.

Virage à droite.

Elle, Temperance Brennan, campait. Avec Booth.

Virage à gauche.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement…

Une goutte de pluie tomba sur sa nuque.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux. Le ciel auparavant ensoleillé était maintenant plein de nuages de mauvais augure. Une autre goutte tomba sur son nez. Son épaule. Son bras. Bientôt son T-shirt était collé encore plus à son corps. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

Merde. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était.

Elle se retourna et commença à courir vers là d'où elle venait, plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Un carrefour la fit s'arrêter.

A gauche ou à droite ?

Le tonnerre craqua.

Merde.

« Bones ? »

« Booth! » Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« Bones ! »

Il venait de la droite du carrefour, portant un jean à peine fermé et ce qui avait dû être un jour des chaussettes blanches. L'eau coulait sur son torse nu.

« Booth ! » Elle courut vers lui mais s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre ses bras tendus.

« Ca va? » cria-t-il à travers la pluie qui tombait maintenant à verse.

Temperance hocha la tête. Le soulagement apparut sur son visage.

Booth l'attira à côté de lui et ils revinrent vers le camp. Temperance s'en fichait qu'il la touche ainsi. Elle avait froid, était trempée et avait faim, et elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camping-car, Booth lui ouvrit la porte, puis la suivit à l'intérieur. Temperance s'écarta de son chemin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une flaque se forma bientôt à ses pieds.

Booth lui sourit.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Vous m'avez vraiment foutu les jetons, vous savez. Quand je me suis réveillé et que vous étiez partie. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je me suis mis à votre recherche dès que j'ai vu que vous étiez partie. » Il indiqua son jean et ses chaussettes. « Je pensais que quelqu'un vous avez kidnappé ou quelque chose. »

Maintenant il avait simplement réussi à la mettre en colère. « Oh, ouais. Parce que je suis une femme et que je ne peux pas me protéger toute seule. »

« Bones, non. Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste… »

Temperance lui tourna le dos et attrapa son sac, avec l'intention de l'emmener dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Problème : la porte était trop étroite pour le bagage. Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'entrer, mais ça ne passait pas. Elle sentit Booth arriver derrière elle. Il tourna le sac et le fit passer. Temperance ne le regarda pas.

Après s'être lavée dans l'étroite cabine de douche, s'être séché les cheveux, et s'être légèrement maquillée, Temperance sortir de la salle de bains, portant un T-shirt sec et un jean. Et la culotte de dentelle rose, assez confortable finalement.

Booth se tenait devant les plaques de cuisson, Temperance resta donc derrière lui. Elle posa le sac et s'assit à la table, prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Mmmm. Quelque chose sent bon. »

Booth leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un autre sourire-stoppeur-de-cœur-retourneur d'estomac. Il retourna un pancake. « Merci. » Il n'offrit pas d'autre explication. Temperance n'en demanda pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette fumante d'œufs, de bacon et de deux pancakes était avancée devant Temperance. La nourriture était arrangée de manière à former un visage souriant. Booth avait une assiette semblable, mais sa nourriture ne formait pas un sourire. « Désolé. Pour tout à l'heure. Bien sûr que vous pouvez vous protéger vous-même. » Sur ce, il plongea dans son assiette.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'appuyèrent sur leur dossier et regardèrent par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours à verse, plus en gouttes mais à flots. Il faisait si sombre dehors qu'on aurait qu'il était 22 heures plutôt que 10 heures.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Temperance. Il était difficile de ne pas exprimer son dédain.

« Eh bien, j'avais prévu de faire du canoë aujourd'hui… » Temperance lui lança un regard terrifié. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle aille faire du canoë par ce temps. « Mais je suppose que ça devra attendre demain. » Temperance soupira de soulagement. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que nous allons faire. » Booth haussa les épaules.

« On pourrait commencer par la vaisselle » suggéra Temperance.

Ils firent donc la vaisselle. Puis ils revinrent à la table. Temperance soupira. Booth pianota sur la table.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Booth. « On va jouer aux cartes ! »

Vu l'explosion qui accompagnait sa suggestion, Temperance s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant que les cartes. Mais, un jeu de cartes_ était_ quelque chose à faire, alors elle acquiesça.

Booth trouva un jeu et revint à la table. « Des cartes Hello Kitty ? » demanda Temperance en regardant la boîte, qui indiquait effectivement 'cartes Hello Kitty'.

« Hey ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai juste emprunté le camping-car à un ami. » Booth mélangea les cartes et les posa face contre table. Un chaton blanc les regardait. « Alors, à quoi vous voulez jouer ? 'Kings in the corner', 'Speed card', Huit américain, Blackjack? » Booth semblait très excite.

Temperance choisit ses mots avec soin. « Je ne sais vraiment jouer à aucun de ces jeux. »

« Vous connaissez un jeu ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

Booth prit le jeu et le mélangea. « OK, alors je vais vous apprendre. Choisissez un jeu. »

Temperance réfléchit. « 'Kings in the corners' » Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, ça lui paraissait familier.

« Bon choix. » Booth mélangea encore plusieurs fois, puis leur distribua 5 cartes à chacun, plaça le jeu au milieu de la table et mit 4 cartes à l'endroit autour.

« Voilà ce que vous faites. » Il indiqua un roi qui faisait face à Temperance. « 'Kings in the corners'. Alors mettez-le dans le coin. » Elle obéit. « Un 6 noir peut aller sur un 7 rouge… » Temperance vit ce qu'il disait et plaça le 6 sur le 7. « Maintenant, vous mettez vos cartes dans les espaces libres ou sur d'autres cartes dans l'ordre numérique, rouge-noir-rouge ou noir-rouge-noir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Temperance réfléchit une seconde, examinant ses cartes et les cartes sur la table. Elle hocha la tête, mit une reine sur le roi et un 4 et un 3 dans un espace libre, puis un 10 et un 9 dans l'autre. N'ayant plus de carte, elle montra ses mains vides à Booth.

« Vous avez gagné. »

« Je pense que j'y ai déjà joué. Mon frère et moi… » Elle s'arrêta et Booth ne la poussa pas pour en savoir plus.

Ils jouèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les gargouillements de l'estomac de Booth ne les arrêtent. Il n'avait gagné que 2 fois. Massant son estomac qui protestait, il regarda l'heure. « C'est l'heure de déjeuner. » Ils mangèrent rapidement leurs sandwiches, pressés de retourner jouer aux cartes.

Booth lui apprit comment jouer au Speed et au Huit américain, et au Black Jack. Ils firent encore une pause pour manger et retournèrent encore aux cartes, le tonnerre grondant encore, la pluie tombant toujours.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Temperance baillait. Elle regarda l'heure. Maintenant il était vraiment 22 heures, et il faisait aussi sombre que le matin. « Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Encore une partie ? » demanda Booth, ressemblant plus à Parker qu'à un adulte. Temperance secoua la tête. Elle se brossa les dents, mit le T-shirt que Booth lui avait prêté, et s'effondra sur son lit.

« Booth ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Même s'il faisait sombre, le son de sa voix lui disait qu'il s'était déjà redressé sur sa banquette.

« Tout est mouillé ! »

« Hein ? Oh, ouais. Quand je vous cherchais ce matin, j'ai dû ouvrir la fenêtre au-dessus de votre lit. Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas simplement mouillé. C'est trempé. »

« Vous voulez monter avec moi? »

Non. Enfin, si. Peut-être. Oh bon sang, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne peux pas dormir là. Trop mouillé. » Voilà. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle voulait, pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Alors c'est un oui ou un non ? » Oh.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un autre endroit où je pourrais dormir ? » Prenant son oreiller, elle se glissa hors du lit.

« Larry ne m'a jamais montré comment transformer la table en lit, alors… non. »

Oh encore.

« Il y a assez de place ici pour à peu près 3 personnes. Vous ne saurez même pas que nous dormons ensemble. Enfin, dans le même lit. »

Temperance s'avança vers l'avant du camping-car, utilisant ses mains pour se guider dans le noir.

« S'il vous plaît ? »

« Je suis là. »

« Où ça ? » Booth alluma une lampe de poche. « Oh. » Il la regardait. « Alors vous allez dormir avec moi? »

« Non. Mais je vais dormir dans le même lit que vous. » Elle lança son oreiller. Il atteignit Booth au visage.

« Oh, ah ah, vous êtes très drôle Miss Brennan » plaisanta Booth. Il mit l'oreiller sur le côté.

« Je monte comment ? »

« Prenez appui sur le banc. » Elle le fit. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa par la taille, la hissant sans effort. Il la lâcha une fois qu'elle fut installée à côté de lui et la regarda avec un intense… quelque chose. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« Bonne nuit, Booth. » Elle s'allongea, mais Booth n'abandonna pas. Il s'appuya lui aussi, mais s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Vous dormez avec moi. »

Elle frissonna alors que son souffle léger lui frôlait la joue. « Non. »

« Angela va adorer ça. » Il s'approcha encore, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle frissonna encore.

« Froid? » Il étendit sa couverture sur elle et pressa son corps contre le sien, faisant courir ses mains sur ses flancs comme pour la réchauffer, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Temperance. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ses mains avaient trouvé la culotte en dentelle. Il rejeta la couverture pour avoir une meilleure vue. « Regardez-moi ça. Bones porte… »

Ca allait un peu trop loin. « Bonne nuit, Booth. »

« Ok, Ok. » Il les couvrit de nouveau et lui tourna le dos. Il semblait toujours si proche d'elle. Et c'était quoi tous ces gestes ?

Le sommeil fut long à trouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Temperance jeta une autre bûche dans le feu, envoyant une gerbe d'étincelles dans l'air. Elle se rassit et regarda les flammes. Le visage de Booth émergea. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortir. Temperance se pencha vers lui, voulant entendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Mais la chaleur était trop intense pour s'approcher assez.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Prenant de longues inspirations, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose était en travers de sa taille. Ce quelque chose était le bras de Booth. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit une rapide vérification. Tous deux avaient encore leurs sous-vêtements, même si c'était la seule chose que Booth portait.

Elle se glissa hors de son étreinte et allait sortir du lit quand elle se souvint qu'elle était en hauteur. Ne voulant pas réveiller Booth, elle sauta aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle atteignit le sol avec un craquement de ses os. _Oups._

Booth ne bougea pas. Temperance soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Elle prit un mug et alla s'asseoir dehors pour voir le soleil se lever.

Un cerf traversa juste devant elle. Un faon le suivait. Temperance sourit et prit une autre gorgée de café. Très bien, alors peut-être que le camping n'était pas si mal. Mais si elle pouvait, elle adorerait retourner au labo.

Booth sortit alors que le soleil faisait apparaître du rose, de l'orange et du jaune derrière les arbres. Temperance se tourna pour dire bonjour. Il ne portait toujours que son boxer et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait Snoopy d'un côté, et Woodstock de l'autre.

Booth remarqua son sourire et lui lança un de ses sourires qui vous retournent le cœur. Temperance lui tourna le dos en rougissant. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Booth se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, prit la tasse de ses mains et but une gorgée. Il fit une grimace. « Eww, Bones, pourquoi vous buvez ce truc ? » Elle haussa les épaules et reprit la tasse.

Quand le soleil fut arrivé au-dessus des arbres, Temperance se tourna vers Booth et lui demanda quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. « Est-ce que vous avez fait exprès de laisser la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit ouverte ? »

Booth ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Honnêtement ? Non. Je vous cherchais et je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être dehors, alors je l'ai ouverte pour vous appeler. Je suppose que j'ai oublié de la fermer. »

Temperance n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le croire. Elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. « OK. Merci pour… merci pour m'avoir laissée venir dans le lit. »

Booth lui sourit. « Oh mais de rien. » Cette fois elle savait qu'elle pouvait le croire.

Elle le frappa au bras. « Ne poussez pas. Alors… » elle indiqua le ciel sans nuage « qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire aujourd'hui? »

« Du canoë. »

_Super._

« Super » réussit-elle à dire.

Booth semblait sérieusement croire que c'était super. « Je sais ! La réservation est pour 10 heures, alors si vous devez vous doucher ou quelque chose, vous devriez le faire maintenant. »

Plus tard, se tenant sous l'eau chaude, Temperance réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose avait changé entre elle et Booth depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était exactement, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui, et il semblait plus… satisfait. OK, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les sentiments, ou les gens, mais même elle pouvait voir que les choses seraient différentes à partir de maintenant.

Non pas qu'il y avait relation, se rassura-t-elle rapidement. Les choses étaient simplement plus amicales, plus insouciante.

Plus irréfléchi.

Elle sursauta presque à cette idée. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Mais c'était vrai. Quand elle était seule avec lui, elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, à ce qu'elle disait. C'était bien; elle aimait ça.

L'eau devint soudain très froide. Elle sortit d'un bond et ferma le robinet, puis se sécha, mit un T-shirt lavande et un short de sport, et se prépara. Elle trouva Booth dehors, habillé. Elle redressa les épaules. Elle était prête.

Le trajet vers le lac prit plus de temps que ce qu'elle pensait. Le lac était plus grand aussi, et il n'y avait personne.

« Booth, où est tout le monde ? » demanda-t-elle. Pour une quelconque raison, elle ressentait le besoin de murmurer. Booth haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une petite cabane. Temperance suivit.

Il faisait sombre et poussiéreux à l'intérieur, mais Temperance voyait les contours de canoës. Ils remplissaient chaque surface disponible du petit local. Booth confirma sa réservation, puis prit l'un des canoës et sortit avec. Temperance prit l'autre bout, mais se rendit compte rapidement que Booth n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle aida quand même.

Ils mirent le canoë sur l'eau claire. Temperance voyait des petits vairons nager autour. Elle enleva ses chaussures et les mit dans le canoë à côté de rames. Puis elle entra dans l'eau et aida Booth à guider le canoë là où il ne touchait plus le fond. Les vairons s'agitèrent autour de ses orteils.

Booth l'aida à grimper dedans, puis sauta à son tour. Le canoë tangua violemment.

« Voilà, mettez ça. » Booth lui tendit un gilet de sauvetage orange fluo. Temperance n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise 2 fois. Il prit une rame et la tendit à Temperance, qui était assise à l'avant. « OK, comme ça. » Il utilisa sa rame pour lui montrer comment faire pour que le canoë avance. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est vous assurer que nous avançons. Je pilote. OK ? » Temperance hocha la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent du bord, Booth lui disant occasionnellement de ramer de l'autre côté, ou de ramer à l'envers. C'était assez difficile. Même s'il n'y avait pas de vent pour opposer une résistance, Temperance sentait les muscles de ses bras hurler.

De temps en temps elle prenait une pause et regardait autour. L'eau était si claire qu'on voyait le fond. Des rochers çà et là ; des algues, un poisson, quelque chose de gros et carré…

« Booth, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle indiquait la chose carrée avec enthousiasme. Booth porta son poids sur le côté et le canoë tangua de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

Temperance indiqua avec sa rame.

« Huh. » Il fit tourner le canoë. Temperance voyait maintenant qu'une extrémité était fuselée. Est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

« C'est un bateau qui a coulé » dit-elle.

« Quoi? Non. C'est juste un rocher. » Il commença à tourner de nouveau pour continuer leur route.

Temperance plongea sa rame profondément pour l'arrêter. « Regardez. »

« Je ne veux pas regarder, parce que si c'est_ vraiment _un bateau coulé, il y a une possibilité que vous trouviez des corps, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. »

_Vous en aurez fini avec moi quand je dirai que vous en avez fini avec moi._ Elle répondit sèchement. « Je ne vous appartiens pas. Vous n'allez pas en _finir_ avec moi, parce que ça suggère que vous me possédez. » OK, alors elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. « Et je veux juste voir ce que c'est. »

« Très bien » grommela Booth. Il permit à Temperance de faire avancer le canoë. Il fit faire plusieurs cercles. « Bien regardez. Vous avez raison. » Ils regardaient ce qui semblait être une chaloupe, sans rame.

« Que fait ce rocher au milieu » se demanda Temperance à voix haute.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Est-ce que des gens pêchent dans ce lac ? »

Booth comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Je parie que quelqu'un l'a coulé pour protéger les poissons. » Temperance hocha la tête. Mystère résolu. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus cependant, alors elle rama à reculons. Pour une quelconque raison cependant, le canoë ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna pour voir Booth ramer vers l'avant. Oh. Elle en gloussa presque. Presque, mais pas complètement. Au lieu de cela elle rama vers l'avant avec Booth.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu du lac et posèrent leurs rames à travers le canoë. Temperance ferma les yeux, utilisant ses autres sens pour tout sentir. La chaleur du soleil, le parfum du lac, le son de l'eau qui clapotait sur le canoë, le goût de la sueur sur son visage. Elle se tourna. La vue d'un Booth souriant largement.

Temperance réalisa pourquoi il souriait : il secouait le canoë. Exprès.

« Booth ! stop! » Elle essayait de garder l'équilibre, mais Booth se balança de plus en plus vite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas basculer. » Il avait tort.

Une seconde ils étaient dans le canoë, la seconde suivante ils ne l'étaient plus. Temperance laissa son gilet de sauvetage la remonter à la surface, puis nagea de l'autre côté du canoë retourné pour trouver Booth. Il riait.

« Booth ! » Elle ne sentait plus le besoin de murmurer. Booth rit encore plus fort.

« Oups. »

Temperance ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre à ça. Et le rire de Booth était contagieux; elle rit bientôt avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir retourner le canoë. « Et maintenant ? »

Booth nagea vers le canoë et commença à le pousser vers le bord. Temperance l'aida. Booth gloussa de temps en temps. Pas Temperance.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand ses pieds touchèrent la rive. Ce soupir ne dura pas longtemps. Ses pieds étaient nus. Ses chaussures n'étaient plus là.

Ils tirèrent le canoë sur la place et le posèrent avec leurs gilets de sauvetage et les rames à côté de la cabane.

Ils commencèrent le chemin du retour vers le camping, plus lentement qu'à l'aller, Temperance marchant doucement pour ne pas s'enfoncer de caillou dans la plante des pieds. Une traînée d'eau les suivait alors que leurs vêtements ruisselants commençaient à sécher.

Booth remarqua comment elle marchait. Il sourit. Temperance grimaça. « Je suis désolé. Vous voulez mes chaussures? » Il s'arrêta, enleva ses tongues et les lui tendit.

Elle les regarda d'un air sceptique. « Hum, merci, Booth. » Elle les glissa à ses pieds et rébucha presque en suivant Booth. Ses chaussures étaient de 3 tailles trop grandes. Oh, bien. Au moins c'était des chaussures.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que Booth avait abandonné ses propres chaussures pour la mettre plus à l'aise. Quand elle le rattrapa elle posa une main sur son bras. « Booth, je pense que vous devriez les porter, vu que ce sont les vôtres. »

« Bones, ça va. »

« Non, vraiment, je… »

« Eh bien, je suppose que si vous voulez vraiment me les rendre, je pourrais vous porter. » Il haussa les sourcils.

Temperance enleva les sandales et les lui rendit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer sur lui.

Elle avait mal et était de nouveau pieds nus. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais faire de canoë. Surtout avec Booth.

De retour au camping-car, Booth lui dit de rester à l'intérieur. Elle le fit, n'ayant pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit si elle n'y était pas obligée. Booth sortit du camping-car avec un panier de pique-nique.

« Booth, non » se plaignit-elle. « Je suis trempée et fatiguée et je n'ai plus de chaussures. »

Booth lui lança une paire de tennis qu'Angela avait préparée. « Juste 20 minutes de marche » l'assura-t-il. Temperance grogna. Est-ce que cet homme ne s'arrêtait jamais ?

« Très bien » acquiesça-t-elle presque à contre-cœur. Ses muscles protestèrent.

Booth avait raison. C'était seulement 20 minutes, mais chaque minute était une minute de trop.

« Nous y voilà. » Booth s'écarta pour lui montrer la vue. Temperance haleta. Ils étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait le lac sur lequel ils venaient de faire du canoë. De leur point d'observation on voyait tout le lac.

« Wow. »

« Ouais, je sais. » Booth étendit une couverture et sortit la nourriture. Temperance ne dit rien alors qu'elle mangeait un sandwich et des chips. Booth ne la poussa pas à parler ; il remplit simplement le silence avec des histoires de quand il campait avec ses amis de lycée.

Quand ils eurent fini, Booth emballa les restes. Il regarda Temperance se lever, délicatement pour ne pas blesser ses épaules endolories.

« Hey, laissez-moi faire. » Booth la ramena sur la couverture et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Il attendit une réaction négative, n'en recevant pas, il commença à presser ses épaules. Elle grogna de plaisir.

« Ca serait encore mieux si vous… »

« Mon T-shirt reste là, Booth. »

« J'allais dire si vous vous allongiez, mais peu importe. » Il remonta ses mains vers sa nuque.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle gardait ses vêtements, Temperance n'avait pas de problème avec ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle se coucha sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous sa tête.

Booth se figea un instant, puis plaça une jambe de chaque côté d'elle. Il massa les muscles noués de ses épaules, puis descendit encore et encore, ses mains ne faisant qu'effleurer le haut de ses fesses.

« Booth… » Elle se retourna. Booth était toujours à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Quelque chose à propos de son regard, de ses lèvres, la fit se figer. Elle s'extirpa et se leva, les épaules lui faisant moins mal. « Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. » Le soleil qu'ils avaient vu se lever ce matin était maintenant en train de se dissoudre à l'horizon.

Booth, semblant un peu déçu, hocha la tête et la suivit vers le camping.

Deux heures plus tard, Temperance était prête à aller dormir. Les draps de son lit avaient séché, elle allait donc y dormir. Pour une quelconque raison, elle se prit à espérer que les couvertures soient encore humides.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Bones. _Bones!_ »

Quelque chose secouait Temperance. Et pas doucement. Pensant qu'elle rêvait, elle essaya de rouler mais…

« Bones, _réveillez-vous._ »

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux pour voir Booth à genoux devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Serrant la couverture contre sa poitrine, elle s'assit et essaya sans succès d'enlever le sommeil de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » grogna-t-elle. Le rideau couvrant la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit avait été tiré, mais aucune lumière n'entrait. « Booth, quelle heure il est ? »

Voyant qu'elle était enfin réveillée, Booth se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était à seulement 2 pas. « Il est 5h30. » Il mélangea quelque chose sur les plaques. Temperance huma l'air. Des œufs.

Décidant que la colère n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire, elle essaya de calmer sa voix. « Pourquoi pensiez-vous que c'était une bonne idée de me réveiller à cette heure ? » demanda-t-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton égal.

« C'est le meilleur moment pour attraper les poissons. » Booth versa un verre de jus d'orange et le posa sur la table.

« Quels poissons ? »

« C'est pour vous » dit Booth, indiquant le jus d'orange et les œufs.

Temperance soupira et écarta les couvertures. « Très bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin de café, pas de jus d'orange. Et quels poissons? »

« Les poissons du lac. »

« Booth… »

« On va pêcher ! » proclama Booth.

« Eh bien, apparemment. Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

Booth porta sa propre assiette à table et revint à la cuisine pour faire du café à Temperance. « Parce que c'est drôle. »

« Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez penser que lancer un fil relié à une canne dans l'eau, puis rester là à attendre qu'un poisson morde, simplement pour lui couper la tête et le manger est drôle. »

« Eh bien, quand vous le dites de cette façon ça semble stupide. Et on ne va pas les manger. On va les relâcher. »

La fourchette de Temperance s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Alors à quoi ça sert ? »

Ce fut le tour de Booth de soupirer. « Parce que c'est _drôle_. Et, croyez-moi, vous allez aimer. »

Temperance n'en était pas aussi sûre, mais il semblait que tout ce que Booth disait qu'elle allait aimer s'était révélé assez drôle.

« OK. Mais vous allez devoir m'apprendre. »

Quand Booth sourit Temperance sentit le vacillement habituel dans son estomac. Mais cette fois ça la laissa sans voix. Booth sembla le remarquer et son sourire grandit.

« Je vais… je vais aller me changer » réussit-elle à sortir. Booth hocha la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard tous deux marchaient sur le chemin familier vers le lac. Chacun avait une canne à pêche dans une main ; Booth avait une boîte d'accessoires. Tous deux portaient un chapeau, même si le soleil ne faisait que commencer à éclaircir l'horizon.

Quand l'odeur du lac leur parvint, Temperance prit une grande inspiration. « Ca sent bon, hein ? » demanda Booth.

« Oui, oui c'est vrai » acquiesça Temperance, elle-même surprise.

Booth la poussa, taquin. « Je vais faire de vous une vraie campeuse. »

« Je le croirai quand je le verrai. » Elle le poussa en retour deux fois plus fort, le faisant trébucher.

« Où va-t-on pêcher ? » Ils marchaient maintenant le long de la rive, les chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable. Le soleil commençait juste à émerger, diffusant un éclat orange sur l'eau.

« Juste là. » Booth indiqua l'autre côté du lac. « Il y a un très bon endroit où j'ai l'habitude de pêcher. Un dénivelé de 2 mètres juste au niveau de la rive et un tapis d'herbe au fond. Les poissons adorent ça. C'est parfait. » Il attrapa le bras de Temperance pour l'aider à enjamber une grosse branche. Sa peau la brûla où ses doigts s'enroulèrent.

Même si c'était une longue marche et qu'il était plus tôt que ce que Temperance aurait voulu, elle ne se plaignait pas. Booth semblait réellement s'amuser et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déjà beaucoup plainte ce week-end.

« Booth, je suis désolée » dit-elle presque à voix basse. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée » murmura-t-elle.

« Pour quoi ? » Booth s'était arrêté et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

Elle avait du mal à supporter ce regard. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette situation qui la rendait nerveuse. Et pour une quelconque raison elle aimait la manière dont son cœur battait, la manière dont ses mains transpiraient, la manière dont il la regardait, la manière dont elle ne savait que dire…

« Bones ? »

Elle en sortit. Quoi que 'ce' soit. « Je suis juste… je n'ai pas été une très… » elle chercha ses mots «… une personne très facile ces derniers jours. »

« Avez-vous déjà été une personne facile ? »

Temperance se renfrogna.

« C'est seulement, quelque chose… s'est passé. Et je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que c'est, et ça me dérange beaucoup. »

« Dites-moi. » Booth avait posé une main sur son bras et la regardait avec une intensité encore plus grande.

« Je ne pense pas que je… » Elle n'avait jamais autant buté sur les mots avant. Elle pouvait toujours dire ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe à quel point c'était difficile.

Mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les sentiments. Elle sentait que ce qui se passait avait quelque chose à voir avec les émotions, elle n'était simplement pas sûre de…

Tous ces allers-retours la rendaient folle.

« Booth, quand je vous regarde j'ai juste… » elle s'arrêta.

« Oui ? »

Temperance secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle parler à Booth si même elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ?

Booth accrocha son regard une seconde de plus, puis laissa tomber le sujet. « OK. C'est encore à une dizaine de mètres par là. » Temperance suivit, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Booth s'arrêta à un endroit qui ressemblait à tous ceux autour du lac, mais elle ne voulait pas remettre en cause son jugement. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre ; le soleil, qui s'était finalement levé, leur tapait directement dessus alors que Booth accrochait les appâts à leurs cannes. Temperance fut reconnaissante à son chapeau et à l'écran total qu'elle s'était mise à la dernière seconde.

« Voilà. » Booth lui tendit une canne. Temperance la prit, la regardant avec appréhension. Si elle avait déjà pêché, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Hum, Booth ? »

« Huh ? » Il était occupé avec sa propre canne.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Il posa sa canne et se mit derrière elle. Temperance respira profondément. Il se pressait contre son dos et ses bras étaient autour d'elle, comme une étreinte.

« Booth ? »

« Très bien. » Il prit son bras droit. « Comme ça. » Il tira son bras derrière elle. « Maintenant vous le lancez comme ça. » Il bougea son bras droit devant elle. L'appât tomba dans l'eau environ 3 mètres plus loin. Elle sourit. « C'était super! » Booth s'écarta et prit sa canne, la lançant à son tour.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Temperance, regardant l'endroit où sa ligne disparaissait dans l'eau.

« Maintenant on attend » répondit Booth. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous voulez. » Il indiqua une grosse pierre plate. Temperance s'assit, laissant assez de place pour Booth. Elle tapota le rocher et Booth s'assit à côté d'elle.

Après 45 minutes d'attente vaine, Temperance décida que la pêche n'était pas si drôle. Puis le bout de sa canne bougea de haut en bas.

« Vous avez quelque chose ! » s'exclama Booth, excité. Temperance se leva, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. « Donnez une secousse à la ligne ! » conseilla Booth. Temperance obéit, sentant le poisson se battre à l'autre bout. « Maintenant moulinez! » Temperance tourna le pommeau sur le côté et la ligne se raccourcit. Le poisson se débattait et la canne était secouée. « Continuez à mouliner ! » Elle se battit contre le poisson jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'eau. Temperance sursauta et moulina de nouveau. Booth attrapa la ligne et tira.

« Regardez ça ! Une perche ! » Il prit le poisson dans ses mains et sortit l'hameçon de sa bouche. Il allait le relâcher mais Temperance l'arrêta.

« Je peux ? » Le sourire de Booth s'élargit encore si c'était possible. Il lui tendit le poisson. Il essaya de se tortiller hors de ses mains mais elle serra, riant au fait qu'elle tenait un poisson vivant dans ses mains. Elle s'accroupit à côté de l'eau et relâcha sa prise. La pêche s'échappa et retourna parmi les herbes.

Temperance revint sur le rocher à côté de Booth, haletante.

« Plutôt drôle, hein ? » demanda Booth, voyant l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Elle se surprit de nouveau en hochant la tête.

« Vous voulez continuer à pêcher ? »

Autre hochement de tête. Autre surprise.

Même s'ils pêchèrent encore pendant 3 heures, aucun ne pêcha quelque chose de plus excitant qu'un amas d'herbes. Mais Temperance s'en fichait. Elle savourait en fait tout ce temps qu'elle passait avec son partenaire.

« Prête à rentrer ? » demanda finalement Booth. Temperance hocha la tête. Elle se leva et tendit sa canne à Booth. Pour la première fois elle se rendit compte à quel point il faisait chaud.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils entamaient le trajet de retour autour du lac. La sueur lui coulait dans les yeux. Elle s'essuya.

Booth regarda sa montre. « Presque midi. On sera revenus au camping vers 13h30. » Son estomac gargouilla. « J'ai faim. »

Temperance sourit. « Je sais. »

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent au campign-cat, Temperance se versa un verre d'eau glacée. Après un regard à un Booth transpirant, elle lui en versa un aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Temperance s'assit à la table en face de Booth.

Il haussa les épaules et son estomac gargouilla encore. « Je ne sais pas. Et j'ai faim. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si fatigué? » demanda-t-elle, portant le verre ruisselant à ses lèvres.

« A cause de la chaleur dehors. » Booth s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Temperance posa son verre et pointa un doigt vers Booth. « Arrêtez de vous plaindre. »

Booth eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais en voyant le regard de sa partenaire, il s'arrêta.

« Alors, vous voulez me faire quelque chose à manger ? » demanda-t-il.

Temperance but une autre gorgée d'eau. « Eh bien, si on avait gardé ce poisson que j'avais attrapé… »

« Ouais, ouais. » Booth s'essuya le front avec son bras.

Après un déjeuner de céréales et de lait, ils décidèrent que rester à l'intérieur serait plus intelligent que se risquer dans la chaleur. Booth se retrancha sur son lit et regarda un match de base-ball pendant que Temperance était assise à la table et travaillait sur le rapport de son cas le plus récent. Environ 5 minutes après s'être installée, elle sentit les yeux de Booth sur elle.

« Vous travaillez sur quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un rapport. » Temperance porta le stylo à sa bouche avant d'ajouter ses conclusions quant à la cause de la mort. Elle réussit à écrire '_Coup fatal au_' avant que Booth ne saute du lit et ne se glisse sur le siège libre à côté d'elle. Il éloigna les papiers, et les mit en face de lui.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à les amener ici sans que je le remarque ? » Il lut ce qu'elle avait écrit jusque là, ce qui n'était pas long.

« J'ai un grand sac. » Elle lui reprit les papiers des mains.

Booth lui lança un regard déçu alors qu'elle finissait la phrase qu'elle avait commencé.

« Vous ressentez vraiment le besoin d'avoir mon entière attention ? » demanda Temperance sans lever les yeux.

Booth sursauta à côté d'elle. « Oui. »

Temperance s'arrêta d'écrire, sentant qu'elle avait une fois de plus dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « Vous savez que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Booth changea. « Très bien. Travaillez sur le rapport. » Il retourna sur son perchoir et laissa Temperance travailler en paix. Elle termina le rapport aux bruits d'une foule en délire et d'un Booth soupirant.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NdT: Merci.**_

Chapitre 6

Temperance termina son rapport juste quand la lumière du soleil traversant les fenêtres du camping-car commença à rosir. Elle se leva et s'étira, sentant son T-shirt remonter au-dessus de sa taille et les yeux de Booth sur elle.

Se convaincant qu'il y avait une quelconque raison anthropologiques pour que Booth la regarde, elle rangea le rapport et éteignit la télévision.

« Hey, j'étais en train de regarder ! » protesta Booth.

Temperance haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que peut-être on pourrait faire un feu de camp ce soir. »

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! » Booth sauta du lit, arrivant dangereusement près de l'anthropologue.

« Dit quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je ferai de vous une campeuse et je l'ai fait. »

« Booth, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vouloir m'asseoir à côté d'un feu fait de moi une campeuse. Comme les humains sont naturellement attirés par le feu, et… »

« Uh, ouais. Epargnez-moi le cours, OK ? » Booth la tapa sur le bras et se tourna pour enfiler une paire de chaussures. Temperance se glissa dans ses sandales et attendit Booth alors qu'il prenait quelque chose dans son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Temperance, indiquant le disque coloré qu'il tenait à la main.

Booth fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné. « Ca » dit-il en levant le disque, « c'est un Frisbee. »

« Je le sais, mais pour quoi ? » Temperance suivit Booth hors du camping-car, surprise par la fraîcheur extérieure.

« Le lancer. » Booth lança le Frisbee en l'air. « Et le rattraper. » Il attrapa le disque d'une main. « Vous n'y avez jamais joué ? »

« Quelques fois. Personne ne voulait jouer avec moi parce que je n'étais pas très douée. Mais c'est seulement parce que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de me montrer » ajouta-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Booth sourit. « Je suppose que c'est votre jour de chance alors. »

Temperance allait demander 'Jour de chance pour quoi ?' quand Booth arrive derrière elle, se pressant contre elle, comme il l'avait fait quand ils pêchaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » murmura Temperance.

« Je vous apprends à lancer un Frisbee. » Le souffle de Booth lui frôla l'oreille. Il lui tendit le Frisbee et croisa son bras droit devant elle. « Maintenant ramenez votre poignet et donnez une chiquenaude. » Même si Temperance savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Booth resta derrière elle, guidant son bras devant elle. Le Frisbee vola de manière nette. Et atterrit 60 cm plus loin. »

« C'était super! » s'écria Booth. Il s'éloigna enfin de Temperance et elle se retrouva à regretter presque sa chaleur rassurante.

« Non ça ne l'était pas. » Elle s'accroupit et ramassa le disque. « Pourquoi vous me dites que c'est bien alors que ça craignait vraiment ? »

Booth ignora la question. « Est-ce que vous avez dit 'craignait' ? »

Croisant son bras comme Booth le lui avait montré, elle fit voler le Frisbee, déterminée. Cette fois il traversa presque l'emplacement.

« Là c'était super. » Booth trottina pour le récupérer.

« Ouais, parce que vous n'êtes pas aussi proche et que vous ne me rendez pas nerveuse. »

Booth s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Quoi ? »

« Je dis que vous me rendiez nerveuse. Vous allez lancer le Frisbee ou pas ? »

Booth attrapa le disque et l'envoya vers Temperance, qui l'attrapa facilement des deux mains. « Je vous rendais nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

Temperance ne reconnut pas le changement dans le ton de Booth. « Oui. La manière dont vous vous teniez rendait mon estomac bizarre. » Elle lança le Frisbee. Booth l'attrapa, se tourna et le renvoya à Temperance.

« Bizarre bien ou mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Et pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tant ? »

Booth sauta pour attraper son lancer. « Inquiet ? Je ne suis pas inquiet. Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet? »

Temperance laissa tomber le sujet et ils continuèrent à lancer le Frisbee, échangeant occasionnellement des commentaires sur les performances de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le soir ne tombe complètement.

« Vous voulez faire du feu ? » demanda Booth. Temperance hocha la tête. Ils ramassèrent du bois et le jetèrent dans le foyer.

« Je pense qu'il y en a assez » dit Booth en voyant le gros tas de branches que Temperance venait d'ajouter. Il alluma une allumette et la jeta. Un petit filet de fumée laissa la place à une belle flamme.

Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre sur la bûche que Booth avait ramenée des bois leur premier soir. Temperance regarda le feu un moment, puis regarda autour d'eux. La nuit était tombée et le feu diffusait des ombres inquiétantes sur les arbres qui les entouraient. Des papillons de nuit se dirigèrent vers la seule lumière, et Temperance en vit un s'approcher trop près des flammes. Il tomba en cendres.

Après être restés assis dans un silence confortable pour ce qui semblait être des heures mais n'avait été que des minutes, Booth s'exclama : « Je sais ce qu'on peut faire ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura Temperance. Regarder le feu commençait à vraiment fatiguer ses yeux.

« On peut raconter des histoires de fantômes » dit Booth dans un murmure dramatique.

Temperance se redressa, instantanément réveillée et prête pour le challenge. Elle se tourna pour voir Booth. Ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière du feu et quand il sourit ses dents semblèrent luire. Temperance baissa la voix. « OK. Une fois, j'ai été appelée pour exhumer… »

Voyant l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux de Temperance, qui n'était certainement pas dû au feu, Booth l'interrompit. « Whoa, attendez. J'avais oublié. Vos histoires de fantômes sont vraies. »

Temperance hocha la tête et continua. « Comme je disais, j'ai été appelée pour exhumer un corps couvert d'insectes mangeurs… »

Booth mit les mains sur ses oreilles. « Je veux pas entendre ça ! »

Temperance leva les yeux au ciel. « La mort est une part de la vie. Et comme les fantômes sont simplement des produits de l'imagination, je vois d'où vient l'inspiration de beaucoup d'histoires. Je vois ça régulièrement. Et vous aussi. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux entendre vos folles aventures de fouine maintenant. Ou jamais. » Booth avait enlevé les mains de sur ses oreilles.

Temperance se retourna vers le feu. « Très bien, alors allez-y. Mais ça a intérêt à être une bonne histoire. »

De nouveau ils restèrent silencieux, Booth se levant de temps en temps pour ajouter une bûche dans le feu. « On est bien » dit-il après s'être rassis.

Temperance acquiesça et enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même. Avec la chaleur qu'il avait fait plus tôt, il faisait assez frais maintenant.

« Froid ? » Il lui frictionna les bras quand elle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je reviens. » Il se dirigea vers le camping-car.

Cinq minutes plus tard Booth revint, les bras pleins. Il étendit une couverture élimée sur les épaules de Temperance. Elle la serra, refoulant les frissons qui n'allaient pas tarder.

« C'est la seule couverture que j'ai pu trouver dans laquelle aucun de nous ne dort. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas dormir dans une couverture qui sent le feu de camp. »

Temperance sourit en remerciement et examina les autres paquets dans les bras de Booth. Du chocolat Hershey. Des crackers. Des marshmallows. « C'est pour quoi? »

« Allez, Bones! Du chocolat, des crackers, des marshmallows… »

Temperance le regarda.

Même si elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, elle était sûre que Booth levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'éloigna de nouveau, prit un long bâton, et revint. Il ouvrit le sac de marshmallows et en glissa un au bout. Puis il mit le bâton dans le feu.

« Booth ! » s'exclama Temperance. « Vous n'allez pas manger ça, hein? »

« Non. » Temperance soupira de soulagement. « Vous allez le faire. »

« Quoi ? Mais ce bâton est couvert de millions de bactéries et… »

« Et je viens de le mettre dans le feu. C'est bon. Décoincez-vous un peu. » Temperance ne pensait pas qu'elle était supposée entendre ses derniers mots.

Booth sortit le bâton du feu après quelques minutes. Alors que Temperance prenait le bâton et examinait le marshmallow parfaitement grillé au bout, Booth sortit 2 crackers et un morceau de chocolat. Puis il glissa le marshmallow et le chocolat le long du bâton, mit un cracker en dessous et l'autre au-dessus, et le présenta à Temperance.

« Ta-da ! Un s'more. »

Temperance prit le s'more, le marshmallow coulant sur ses mains. Elle le lécha. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Booth, il la regardait avec une expression ahurie. « Plus de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

(NdT : 'some more' = plus de)

« Non, Bones. _S'more_. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Plus de quoi? »

« Oh, Bones, mangez-le. »

Elle le regarda avec hésitation.

« Mangez-le c'est tout » dit-il encore. « Qui s'en soucie si c'est un peu sale ? Ca ajoute du goût ! »

Alors elle mangea. Et elle dut admettre que les 3 ingrédients se complétaient parfaitement. Après que Booth eut fini le sien elle en demanda un autre.

« C'est vous qui avez inventé ça? » Elle indiqua le s'more à demi-mangé.

Booth rit. « Non, Bones. Tout le monde mange des s'mores. » Il se pencha et mordit dans le sien. Elle le regarda une seconde, puis termina le reste rapidement.

« Tout le monde, hein ? » Elle lécha ses doigts. Booth ricana. « Quoi? »

Il leva doucement la main vers son visage et essuya le coin de sa bouche. Ses doigts s'attardèrent et il la regardait intensément dans les yeux. Temperance ne put s'empêcher d'écarter son regard en rougissant. « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Booth soupira et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Puis il s'approcha de Temperance qui était toujours protégée contre la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Vous allez partager la couverture ? »

« Je ne l'avais pas prévu, non. »

« Partagez la couverture, Bones. » Il ressemblait à un père qui la réprimandait, mais Temperance savait qu'il faisait l'imbécile. Elle ouvrit la couverture et l'enroula autour de Booth. Elle était assez étroite et ils étaient vraiment serrés l'un contre l'autre. Temperance se rendit compte que sa main était restée sur sa hanche et que le bras de Booth était passé de manière possessive autour de sa taille.

Ne sachant pas que faire d'autre, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Booth. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un autre endroit où la poser. Booth passa un bras hors de la couverture et tira l'élastique maintenant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage.

« J'aimerais bien que vous ayez vos cheveux comme ça tout le temps » dit Booth, les yeux de nouveau dans les siens. Elle sentit le trop familier bond dans son estomac.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique dans mon travail. »

Booth remit son bras sous la couverture et le mit sur le genou de Temperance. « Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un. »

« Je sais. »

« Et modeste, aussi. »

Temperance sourit. « Oh fermez-la. » Elle bondit sur ses pieds, un sourire grandissant sur le visage, et se dirigea en courant vers le camping-car.

« Est-ce que vous venez de me dire de la fermer ? » appela Booth. « C'est ça ? » Il éteignit le feu avec de l'eau et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils se préparèrent pour se coucher en silence. Temperance ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de nier ce qui se passait. Maintenant était l'un de ces moments où elle souhaitait vraiment avoir une meilleure compréhension du concept général des émotions humaines.

Booth était silencieux aussi. Temperance essayait d'imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. Elle avait du mal; elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait. Enfin, ça et le fait que Booth était torse nu.

Elle se mit au lit et essaya de dormir, mais roula encore et encore sur elle-même. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Moi non plus » fut la réponse de Booth.

« Vous voulez parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Bien sûr. Venez. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement s'asseoir à table? »

« Parce qu'il fait froid. » Il avait raison. Sans couverture ils auraient froid.

« Très bien. » Elle rejeta les couvertures et se dépêcha vers la couchette de Booth. Il l'aida à monter et elle s'installa sous ses couvertures, s'assurant qu'ils ne se touchaient pas.

Eh bien, ça semblait familier.

« Alors » Booth s'appuya sur un coude. « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? En dehors des histoires de fantômes et de morts, je veux dire. »

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle de nouveau.

« Ou alors on peut parler d'histoires de fantômes et de morts si vous voulez. »

« Non. » Temperance bâilla.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Temperance trouvait étonnant que, même quand ils ne parlaient pas, elle sentait qu'ils communiquaient. C'était comme s'ils étaient connectés.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Vous venez de le faire. »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. » Temperance le sentit s'approcher, mais elle ne le voyait pas dans le noir.

« Quelle est votre question ? »

Booth ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, comme s'il n'était pas complètement sûr de si elle l'autorisait vraiment. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous me regardez ? »

Temperance bâilla de nouveau. « Je ne vous vois pas, Booth. »

« Encore une fois, vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle essaya de répondre tout de même. « Je vois un homme fort qui est passionné par son travail. » Elle bâilla encore. « Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour protéger ce que vous pensez être bien, même si tout le monde désapprouve. » Elle essaya en vain de réprimer un nouveau bâillement.

« Eh bien, quand je vous regarde je vois une femme courageuse qui pense qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle ne sait pas. Bones, vous mettez en scène ce que vous voulez que nous croyions tous, vous agissez comme quelqu'un de résistant et d'indépendant et les gens vous croient. Mais je vois à travers. Je vois la femme que vous voulez être, la femme que vous avez peur d'être. »

Il attendit une réponse mais Temperance s'était endormie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Temperance se réveilla doucement. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et combattait désespérément le fait que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ses yeux allaient bientôt s'ouvrir.

Pour une quelconque raison elle avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Booth ; elle ne s'était pas tournée et retournée, attendant le matin, comme elle le faisait en général.

Quand finalement les derniers espoirs de rester endormie encore un peu se furent évanouis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le visage endormi de Booth fut tout ce qu'elle vit.

Oh.

Au lieu de fuir de son lit elle se blottit plus encore dans sa chaleur, sans réfléchir. Il sentait bon, les arômes du feu de camp et de Irish Spring et son odeur corporelle mélangés. Et la manière dont elle s'ajustait à lui, la manière dont son corps semblait se fondre dans le sien…

Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle pensait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas penser, Temperance sortit des bras de Booth et sauta à terre. Comme la dernière fois, Booth ne bougea pas.

Elle se versa un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit à la table, face au lit de Booth. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, exactement ?

Elle but le jus d'orange et revint en arrière, regardant Booth encore endormi. Après le feu elle se souvenait d'être rentrée, de ne pas réussir à dormir, et se souvenait d'être montée dans le lit de Booth.

Ensuite les choses étaient un peu plus floues. Booth lui avait posé une question. Une question personnelle, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Et elle y avait répondu, mais après ça…

Elle espéra qu'elle s'était endormie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec lui plus tard.

Buvant son verre, elle regarda Booth dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible, si satisfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Puis il sourit.

Temperance rougit furieusement, embarrassée qu'il l'ait surprise en train de le regarder. Elle traça une ligne dans la condensation sur son verre, évitant toute discussion que Booth aurait pu commencer.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu y penser, les lèvres de Temperance formaient déjà une réponse. « Les petits noms sont simplement une autre manière pour les mâles de contrôler leur femelle. »

« Ah ouais ? » Booth s'assit. « Comment ça? Et _leur femelle_? Est-ce que ça implique quelque chose? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire » mentit Temperance. « Et c'est un contrôle parce que ça fait penser à la femme qu'elle signifie quelque chose… Oh, oubliez ça. »

« Et 'Bones' alors ? » demanda Booth, innocemment.

Temperance réfléchit une seconde. « Ce n'est pas un petit nom, c'est un surnom. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

« Oui. »

Booth rejeta ses draps et se glissa hors du lit d'une manière plus légère que Temperance. Elle le regarda dans toute sa gloire torse nu, incapable de détourner le regard mais pas sûre de ce qui la forçait à regarder. Booth se glissa dans le siège en face de Temperance et se pencha sur la table, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous voyez, je pense que ça _vous plaît_ quand je vous appelle Bones. »

« Non » insista-t-elle fermement.

Un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Booth. « Je pense que si. »

Temperance croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Non. »

« Je pense que ça vous fait vous sentir spéciale. »

« Je pense que c'est avilissant. »

« Comme vous voulez. Bones. » Booth lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour s'habiller.

Temperance resta assise, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'elle aimait vraiment qu'on l'appelle Bones ? Est-ce qu'elle préfèrerait qu'il l'appelle Dr Brennan ?

Pas vraiment. Alors ce serait Bones.

« On est quel jour ? » demanda Temperance quand Booth sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait mis un T-shirt et ce qui ressemblait à un maillot de bain.

« Humm » Booth regarda sa montre. « lundi. Wow on a dormi tard. Il est presque 10h. »

« Alors, _Independence day_ est dans 2 jours? »

Booth hocha la tête, prit son jus d'orange et le termina. « Vous voulez aller vous habiller ? J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

Temperance se leva. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

« Vous verrez. Mettez un maillot de bain. »

Temperance prit son sac avec une certaine réticence et chercha un maillot. Elle n'en avait pas encore vu, alors elle sortait des tas de chose des différentes poches. Il semblait qu'Angela avait oublié…

« Pas question. »

« Quoi? » demanda Booth. Il fouillait dans son propre sac.

« Il n'est pas question que je porte ça. »

Elle sentit Booth s'approcher d'elle et leva les yeux vers lui. Il leva les sourcils et attrapa un string que Temperance avait jeté sur le lit. Elle le lui reprit des mains.

« Pourquoi diable avez-vous laissé Angela préparer mon sac ? » demanda-t-elle, oubliant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Si je l'avais fait, eh bien… je n'aurais rien mis. » Il haussa les épaules.

Temperance resta silencieuse et jeta le string dans le sac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas question que vous portiez ? » demanda Booth.

Temperance leva ce qu'elle avait à la main. Booth sourit.

Angela avait préparé un maillot 2 pièces. Un minuscule maillot. Il était marron et était orné d'un palmier. Au moins le bas lui couvrirait le derrière, pas comme le string que Booth avait vu.

« Et pourquoi vous ne porteriez pas ça ? » demanda Booth, utilisant de nouveau son sourire charmeur.

« Vous voudriez porter ça ? » Elle secoua le maillot dans son poing serré.

« Eh bien, honnêtement, étant un homme, non je ne porterais pas ça. Mais vous, vous êtes une femme et les femmes portent des bikinis. »

« C'est vraiment un stéréotype, Booth. Et c'est un bikini d'adolescente. »

« Bones, portez-le, c'est tout. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde. Elle _voulait _en quelque sorte le porter. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas le corps pour.

« Très bien. Et ne m'appelez pas Bones. »

Elle prit le bikini, un T-shirt, un short et sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous me dites de ne plus vous appeler Bones que je vais arrêter ! » cria Booth. Elle l'ignora.

Elle ôta le T-shirt que Booth lui avait prêté pour la nuit et mit le bas du bikini. Elle ajusta les ficelles sur ses hanches et prit le haut. Après l'avoir noué derrière sa nuque et dans son dos, elle jeta un œil dans le miroir. Même s'il en dévoilait beaucoup, le maillot lui allait parfaitement. Et sa couleur allait bien sur sa peau. Temperance se rappela une nouvelle fois à quel point les goûts d'Angela en matière de vêtements étaient bons.

Après s'être assurée que le bikini lui allait bien, elle le couvrit de ses vêtements et noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Qu'est-ce que Booth avait dit hier soir ? Quelque chose à propos du fait qu'elle était belle avec les cheveux déliés ?

Elle leva une main pour enlever l'élastique mais s'arrêta. Elle préférait avoir les cheveux relevés, alors ils resteraient comme ça. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, Booth lui sourit. Il avait un sac à dos et la regardait. « Alors, ça vous va ? » la taquina-t-il.

Temperance lui donna un petit coup sur le bras. « Oui, en fait oui. » Elle le suivit hors du camping-car et dans la lumière du soleil. Bien que la nuit précédente eût été fraîche, le jour était chaud. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un sourire. Elle était vraiment bien ici.

Voyant que Booth était déjà tourné vers la route, elle le rattrapa en trottant. « Alors, où va-t-on ? »

« Surprise. »

« Je déteste les surprises. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Alors dites-moi » insista Temperance.

Booth la regarda une seconde, puis céda. « On va marcher un peu sur un chemin que je connais. Après ça… Eh bien je ne vous le dirai pas. »

Sachant qu'il allait vraiment garder la dernière part de secret, Temperance ne poussa pas plus loin. Ils marchèrent sur la route gravillonneuse pendant quelques minutes avant que Booth n'entre dans le bois.

« Booth ! Où allez-vous ? » Temperance ne voyait pas le moindre chemin.

Booth ne se retourna pas. « Faites-moi confiance. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte à travers les arbres, Booth s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder autour de lui et les emmener dans une autre direction. Aucun ne parlait, ne voulant pas ruiner le silence paisible qui les avait enveloppés dès qu'ils avaient quitté la route. Chaque que fois l'un d'eux marchait sur une branche ou trébuchait sur une racine, ils sursautaient et le silence était brisé.

« Vous savez où nous sommes ? » murmura enfin Temperance.

« Oui » siffla-t-il en retour.

Temperance leva les yeux au ciel. La route n'était plus visible derrière eux et il n'y avait pas de chemin devant.

Booth passait d'arbre en arbre, puis…

« Là ! » Il indiqua le sol. Un chemin encombré serpentait encore les arbres. Il attrapa le bras de sa partenaire et dit : « Je vous avais dit que je savais où on était. »

Marchant plus vite, Temperance suivit Booth sur le chemin. Elle n'allait pas demander s'ils allaient dans la bonne direction ; il avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher le chemin.

Quelques parties du chemin étaient assez larges pour eux deux, dans d'autres Temperance devait le suivre. Il faisait frais et assez sombre sous les arbres. Hodgins aurait adoré être là, se dit Temperance. Il y avait plus d'espèces de plantes et de champignons qu'elle n'en avait jamais vues.

Un scarabée irisé se posa sur l'épaule de Booth. Temperance leva la main et le prit. Booth se tourna pour la voir l'examiner avec curiosité.

« Bones, laissez tomber l'insecte et continuons. » Il reprit sa marche.

Sachant que ce type de scarabée aimait le genre de champignon qu'elle avait vu un peu avant, Temperance revint en arrière pour y mettre le scarabée. Elle s'accroupit dans l'herbe et il sauta de sa main. Quelque chose de blanc attira son attention.

« Des os ! » cria-t-elle.

« Non » dit Booth. « _Vous êtes_ Bones. Je suis Booth. »

(NdT: Des os = Bones, évidemment)

« Non, Booth, regardez. Des os ! »

Le grognement de Booth fut à peine audible. Il revint en arrière et regarda ce que Temperance avait trouvé.

Elle fouillait la terre avec ses mains. Elle prit quelques os. « On dirait des os de main humaine. » Booth grogna encore. « Mais attendez. » Elle écarta un tas de feuilles et le reste du squelette émergea. C'était trop gros pour être humain. « Ours » dit Temperance en prenant le crâne.

« OK, super. Allons-y. » Booth attrapa son bras.

« Non. On doit trouver comment il est mort. » Elle faisait déjà ses premières observations sur l'ours.

« Bones, vous êtes anthropologue. Pas vétérinaire. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas trouver comment cet animal est mort » protesta-t-elle.

« Pas notre problème. »

Avec un dernier regard aux os, Temperance se leva et s'essuya les mains. « Très bien. Mais est-ce qu'on est bientôt là où on doit aller ? »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Booth regarda autour. « Ecoutez. »

Temperance le fit, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle entendait. Quelques oiseaux pépiaient, une petite brise faisait bouger les branches des arbres alentour. Puis elle l'entendit, un long son creux venant de pas très loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Booth sourit. « Vous verrez. » Et il continua sur le chemin.

Temperance grimaça dans son dos et suivit. Le bruit devint plus fort mais pas plus clair. Enfin elle en vit l'origine.

« Une rivière ? »

« Ouais! » Booth laissa tomber son sac à dos et l'ouvrit.

« On va nager ? » demanda Temperance. Le courant n'avait pas l'air trop fort mais l'eau était sûrement très froide.

« Eh bien, on pourrait si on n'est pas prudents. »

« Quoi ? »

Booth sortit quelque chose de son sac à dos. C'était petit, rose et gondolé.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il le leva. « C'est une chambre à air ! » Il la porta à ses lèvres et soufflé. La chambre à air se gonfla un peu.

« Comment on va se mettre à 2 là-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle, le scepticisme présent dans la voix.

Booth sortit une autre boule gondolée de son sac. Celui-là était vert. « Je dois juste les gonfler » expliqua-t-il.

« Donnez m'en un. Je vais le faire. » Elle tendit la main.

« Non, ça va. Je m'en occupe. » Le visage de Booth rougit alors qu'il soufflait de nouveau dans la chambre à air rose.

« Booth, vraiment. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour jouer les mâles alpha. » Temperance s'assit, prit l'objet vert, le porta à ses lèvres et souffla dedans. Booth la regardait. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Les chambres à air furent bientôt gonflées et posées à leurs pieds. Booth lui lança une barre de céréales et en mangea une, puis enleva son T-shirt et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Oh, très bien. » Elle lui tourna le dos et enleva son T-shirt et son short. Puis elle se retourna et leva une jambe. Elle savait qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder son corps, de garder les yeux sur son visage, mais étant un homme, et étant Booth, ses yeux glissèrent.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se pencha et prit la chambre à air verte. Elle l'emmena au bord et la mit à l'eau, enleva ses chaussures, puis entra dans l'eau. Elle avait les jambes gelées ; heureusement c'était seulement jusqu'aux genoux.

« Vous venez ? » appela-t-elle, s'installant.

« Uh, ouais. » Booth mit sa chambre à air dans l'eau et grimpa.

« Alors, comment va-t-on revenir ici ? » demanda Temperance. Le courant les emmenait déjà loin de leurs affaires sur le bord.

Booth réfléchit une seconde. « En marchant, je suppose. »

Temperance haussa les épaules. Ca lui allait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya en arrière, sentant ses cheveux tomber dans l'eau. Les yeux de Booth étaient sur elle, elle en était sûre. Elle ne dit rien cependant. C'était mieux comme ça. Moins gênant.

La voix de Booth la sortit de ses pensées. « Prenez ma main, Bones. »

« Quoi ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le courant avait forci et qu'il y avait des rochers qui sortaient de l'eau directement devant eux. Elle tendit la main et attrapa celle de Booth. Il avait l'air si drôle dans cette chambre à air rose. Temperance chassa cette pensée. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux petites chutes, la main de Booth était son port d'attache. Aussi longtemps qu'il la tiendrait elle serait en sécurité.

Booth serra sa main alors que les rochers approchaient. L'eau froide les éclaboussait. Temperance leva les pieds quand un rocher passa dangereusement près. Sa chambre à air se balança et, effrayée qu'elle ne bascule, elle laissa retomber ses pieds. Ils frappèrent le rocher et Temperance sentit sa peau se déchirer.

On ne sait comment, ils réussirent à se tenir hors de l'eau agitée. Quand ils revinrent à des eaux plus calmes, Booth lâcha sa main et se tourna vers elle. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

Temperance sourit.

« Quoi ? » Booth était perplexe.

« C'était… drôle ! » Elle rit.

« Mais… mais vous… »

Elle lui sourit. « Vous ne pensez pas que c'était drôle ? »

« Vous êtes dingue. » Mais il souriait aussi. Puis il remarqua l'entaille à son pied et son sourire disparut.

« Ce n'est rien » mentit-elle rapidement. « Ca a l'air pire que ça ne l'est à cause de l'eau. » En réalité, ça faisait vraiment mal et ça pulsait en cadence avec les battements de son cœur. Et elle savait que ça saignait très fort.

« Eh bien, si vous le dites. » Booth avait toujours l'air sceptique. « Vous devriez probablement le garder hors de l'eau, on n'a aucune idée de si elle est propre ou pas. »

Temperance hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. La douleur empirait avec chaque seconde qui passait, même si elle ne voulait rien en dire à Booth.

Il avait dû remarquer sa grimace. « Vous voulez sortir ? »

Elle acquiscça. Booth attrapa la poignée de sa chambre à air et les emmena vers le bord. Puis il lui tendit la main pour la sortir de l'eau.

« Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il la reposait.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de chaussures. » Il indiqua son pied. Une flaque de sang se formait déjà dans les feuilles autour de son pied. « Et ça va faire un mal de chien. » Elle ne voulait pas admettre que c'était déjà le cas. « Je pourrais vous porter. » Booth réfléchissait tout haut.

« Booth, non. Je vais bien. Je peux marcher. On ne s'est pas éloignés tant que ça. » En vérité, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se blottir dans les bras forts de Booth et le laisser la ramener. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

Booth ne sembla pas croire qu'elle allait bien. « OK, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais prendre les chambres à air et vous allez vous appuyer sur moi et sauter. Comme ça vous ne salirez pas votre pied, d'accord ? »

Temperance acquiesça et l'aida à dégonfler les chambres à air, prenant garde à ne pas poser son pied. Quand les deux chambres à air furent coincées sous le bras de Booth, il passa son autre bras sur les épaules de Temperance. Elle s'appuya sur lui et sautilla alors qu'il marchait.

C'était bizarre, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à ce que Booth l'aide, mais elle aimait la manière dont ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse en étant blessée, mais elle aimait que Booth soit là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Fou.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent l'endroit où ils étaient entrés dans l'eau, Temperance lui tourna le dos et enfila ses chaussettes et chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas que Booth voit sa chaussette blanche devenir écarlate tandis qu'elle la mettait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en nouant ses lacets.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle avait mal.

Booth l'aida à revenir au camping, les mains sur ses hanches ou ses bras. Il n'était jamais à plus de 30 cm d'elle. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour regarder les os d'ours alors qu'ils passaient devant.

Le trajet sembla durer 2 fois plus longtemps que plus tôt. Elle resta en arrière alors que Booth ouvrait la porte du camping-car. Quand il fut ouvert, il lui prit la main et l'aida à entrer.

« Asseyez-vous. » Sa voix ne laissait pas de place à une réponse éventuelle, alors elle s'assit sur la table qu'il indiquait.

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, qui étaient juste au-dessus du sol, et enleva sa chaussure gauche et sa chaussette. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon pied, mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait prolonger cela autant que possible.

Il leva la tête vers elle, les yeux pleins de compréhension. Elle sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux alors qu'il délaçait doucement la chaussure droite et l'enlevait. Booth haleta alors que sa chaussure tombait.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était à ce point ? » demanda-t-il.

Temperance haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore vu l'entaille. Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. »

Booth regarda son pied par au-dessus. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour comprendre d'où venait le sang : une immense entaille sous son pied.

« A ce point ? Bon sang, Bones, vous aurez sûrement besoin de points. »

« Non ! » cria-t-elle.

Booth sembla surpris. « Non? Mais, Bones, c'est… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Très bien. Restez là. » Il alla dans la salle de bains et revint avec une trousse de secours.

« Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je ferai de mon mieux. » Il n'avait pas à le lui dire pour qu'elle le sache. Booth prit une compresse et la pressa sur la plaie. Temperance voulut retirer son pied, mais Booth le maintint en place, tapotant sa jambe et lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Quand il pensa que le saignement avait ralenti, il humidifia un peu de gaze avec de l'alcool. « Ca va piquer. » Temperance ne pensait pas que ça puisse faire plus de mal que ça n'en faisait déjà. Elle avait tort et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la gaze touchait son pied. Booth leva les yeux, tenant toujours son pied. Il sembla ne rien trouver à dire; il lui prit la main. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces.

Quand enfin il enleva la gaze, Temperance lâcha sa main. Il mit un peu de crème antiseptique sur un bandage et le pressa sur son pied. Il lui sourit et elle combattit les larmes.

Pleurer, ce n'était pas son truc. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas pleurer devant Booth, pas maintenant.

Il avait dû voir l'humidité dans ses yeux et il prit de nouveau son pied blessé. Avant qu'elle ait pu demander ce qu'il faisait, il pressait doucement ses lèvres sur le bandage, les laissant un moment. Puis il lâcha de nouveau son pied.

« Ce… c'était pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de pourquoi il avait embrassé le dessous de son pied.

« Vos parents ne l'ont jamais fait quand vous étiez petite ? » Ses mots étaient pleins d'assurance, qu'ils perdirent à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il lui demandait.

Temperance secoua la tête et glissa de la table vers un des sièges. Booth la rejoignit. « Ils ont dû le faire. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Quelquefois on dirait que toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils ont faites ont été remplacées par toutes les mauvaises choses. C'est dur de se souvenir de comment ils étaient quand j'étais petite. » Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Booth, mais en fut incapable. Il couvrit une de ses mains des siennes. « Alors, pourquoi vous avez embrassé mon pied? »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Booth. « Est-ce que ça va mieux? »

« Un peu » admit-elle.

« Alors voilà pourquoi. »

Ce soir-là, Booth leur fit le meilleur dîner jusque là : des spaghettis. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils partageaient des souvenirs d'enfance. Temperance en racontait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle y pensait. Sa première balançoire à pneu. La fois où son père les avait emmenés à la plage. La fois désastreuse où sa mère avait essayé de lui apprendre à cuisiner.

Après avoir regardé la télé avec Booth, elle était prête à se coucher.

Le mardi même Booth était fatigué. Temperance travailla sur son dernier romain alors que Booth regardait par-dessus son épaule, essayant de lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Enfin elle lui écrivit une histoire courte pas du tout liée à son roman pour qu'il la lise et la laisse tranquille.

Cette fois elle avait une raison pour qu'il ne voie pas ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit comment le bel agent du FBI avait de nouveau sauvé l'anthropologue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Bones, venez voir la parade avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » répondit Temperance , groggy. Elle était encore allongée au lit et avait essayé de dormir jusqu'à ce que Booth ne la réveille.

« _J'ai dit_ » insista Booth, « venez voir la parade avec moi. »

Temperance lui jeta son oreiller en guise de réponse. Elle le manqua de quelques centimètres.

« S'il vous plaît ? » demanda doucement Booth.

Temperance se recoucha, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'oreiller. Abandonnant, elle s'étira, bâilla et sortit du lit, essuyant toute trace de sommeil de ses yeux.

« Eh bien voilà ma Belle au bois dormant. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. »

Booth lui lança un regard amusé d'où il était assis dans le seul fauteuil. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un T-shirt et Temperance se retrouva à rougir sous son regard. Elle se remua, essayant de baisser son T-shirt plus bas sur ses jambes.

« Venez. »

Temperance obéit, marchant doucement pour ne pas se faire mal au pied.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis s'assit à ses pieds. Il l'attira, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. L'estomac de Temperance fit un salto. Ils étaient si proches.

« Vous savez » dit Temperance alors qu'un char avec des femmes très légèrement vêtues apparaissait sur l'écran, « le 4 Juillet est juste une excuse pour promouvoir le patriotisme, alors qu'en réalité, en tant qu'Américains on devrait se sentir patriotes tous les jours. Dans d'autres pays des gens sont torturés et tués pour à peine… »

« Vous savez quoi, Bones ? Vous avez un sérieux problème. » Il la repositionna contre ses jambes. « Regardez simplement la parade. »

Avec un soupir Temperance croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais s'appuya tout de même sur Booth.

Booth monta le son et Temperance eut le sentiment que c'était pour tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative inévitable de leçon. Alors que 2 commentateurs présentaient le char suivant, Temperance regarda autour d'elle. Booth avait décoré à sa manière le petit espace. Une petite guirlande de drapeaux partait de son lit, il y avait une guirlande rouge, blanc et bleu partant de la table, et des lumières encadraient la fenêtre.

« Merci, Booth. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour… ça. » Elle fit un geste autour du camping-car, indiquant ses décorations.

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait. « Tout pour vous. »

Temperance se tourna pour le regarder. Il regardait déjà une fanfare à la télé. Avec un petit sourire Temperance se rappuya sur lui et regarda la parade.

Alors qu'un groupe de cow-boys étaient à l'écran, les mains de Booth trouvèrent les cheveux de Temperance. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour défaire un nœud. Elle allait lui dire d'arrêter quand elle se rendit compte qu'en fait elle aimait bien. Un éclair lui traversa la moelle épinière quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque.

Il continua à jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu'à la fin de la parade. Puis il les laissa tomber et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille : « Vous allez rester assise là toute la journée ou quoi, Bones ? »

Rougissant, Temperance se leva. Elle était presque déçue que la parade soit terminée ; les doigts de Booth dans ses cheveux lui manquaient.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que pensez-vous de Cocoa Puffs ? » suggéra Booth.

_(NdT : 'Cocoa Puffs' : marque de céréales enrobées de chocolat.)_

Ne voulant pas manger les céréales au faux chocolat, Temperance suggéra de préparer le petit-déjeuner et Booth accepta son offre.

Temperance ouvrit le frigo. Jus d'orange, pain, bière, confiture, Bisquick, œufs, …

_(NdT : Bisquick : mélange pour pâtisserie)_

« Pancakes ? » demanda-t-elle à Booth, qui était allongé sur son lit et la regardait.

« Ca me semble bien. » Temperance supposait que n'importe quoi lui aurait semblé bien tant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Ou à faire la vaisselle.

« Mais on dirait qu'on n'a pas de sirop » dit Temperance, examinant de nouveau le contenu du frigo. Non, pas de sirop.

« On en a pas besoin » fut la réponse de Booth. « Mettez simplement des chips en chocolat dedans. »

Temperance ouvrit les placards. Pas de chips en chocolat non plus. Elle avait une barre de chocolat Hershey à la place.

« Ouais, ça va marcher. Coupez-le en petits… »

« Pourquoi vous ne descendez pas le faire vous-même ? » demanda Temperance, les mains sur les hanches.

Booth sauta de son lit, toujours torse nu. « Très bien. » Il lui prit le chocolat des mains et trouva un couteau dans un tiroir.

Avec Booth grommelant (même si Temperance savait que c'était juste de la comédie), elle s'installa pour mélanger les ingrédients. Booth finit de couper le chocolat et s'assit à table, attendant ses pancakes avec impatience.

Temperance mit le premier sur la plaque chauffante et le regarda. Elle attendit les bulles révélatrices, laissa tomber quelques miettes de chocolat dessus, et le fit sauter. Il était brûlé.

« Oups. »

« Quoi? »

« Je l'ai brûlé. »

« Je le mangerai. » Il ne semblait pas du tout découragé à la perspective de manger ses pancakes brûlés.

Temperance fit glisser le pancake sur une assiette et la lui tendit. Il le mangea en 3 bouchées. « Vous mangeriez n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Booth réfléchit une seconde. « Oui, oui je le ferai. »

Secouant la tête, Temperance se retourna vers la plaque et y mit plus de pâte. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser brûler les autres. Non pas que Booth s'en souciait, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait cuisiner si elle le voulait.

Après avoir mangé les 3 pancakes suivants, Booth lui sourit doucement. « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en faire un grand avec un visage souriant dessus ? »

Elle rit mais mettait déjà une grande quantité de pâte sur la plaque. « Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je les fais toujours comme ça quand j'ai Parker. C'est juste une… »

« Je comprends. » Et c'était vrai. Quand son frère lui faisait des pancakes il faisait toujours des dessins avec les chips de chocolat, alors quand elle s'en faisait elle faisait la même chose. Ca lui rappelait toujours son frère.

Elle disposa les miettes de chocolat en forme de sourire et fit sauter le pancake géant avec soin. Quand il fut fini, elle le mit en face de Booth. Son sourire était le reflet de celui sur le pancake.

Après que toute la pâte ait été cuite, Temperance se garda quelques pancakes et s'assit à la table en face de Booth. La guirlande lui chatouillait les jambes et elle se souvint une fois de plus de tout ce que Booth avait fait pour elle ce week-end.

« Aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour vous savez » dit Booth après avoir mangé le dernier pancake.

La pensée que c'était leur dernier jour seuls déçut Temperance. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Ayant toujours besoin de quelque chose à faire, Temperance dut demander « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, nous devons être partis d'ici à 18h ce soir. Il y a 1h30 de route pour rentrer à D.C. Le spectacle commence à la nuit tombée, qui devrait être à 22h… »

« Spectacle ? Quel spectacle ? » demanda Temperance de l'évier où elle faisait la vaisselle.

Booth sourit. « Surprise. »

« Booth! »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Temperance essaya de lui jeter un regard glacial, mais au lieu de cela se retrouva à rire de l'expression déterminée sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, cette fois essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle riait.

Elle ne dit rien, rit encore et lava une fourchette. Sur une soudaine inspiration, elle lança de la mousse vers Booth.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il.

Temperance lui en lança de nouveau.

« Oh, alors c'est parti. » Il sauta de son siège et s'approcha d'elle. Attrapant Temperance par la taille, il la porta et la reposa loin de l'évier. Il trouva le produit vaisselle et en versa encore dans l'eau. La montagne de bulles grandit. Il en fit voler vers Temperance. Elle feintait de droite à gauche, essayant d'en attraper. Booth tomba dans le piège et elle réussit à prendre de la mousse. Trop proche de lui pour la lui lancer, elle l'étala sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine savonneuse, puis sourit diaboliquement. Il l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit, lui passant toutes les bulles.

Etant toute savonneuse, elle glissa aisément de sa prise, mais non sans avoir remarqué comment elle était bien dans ses bras. Ecartant cette pensée, elle attrapa des bulles et les lança à Booth. Il fit la même chose.

Quand enfin toutes les bulles furent ailleurs que dans l'évier, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Tous deux étaient complètement couverts de bulles et la cuisine était aussi couverte de savon.

Booth renifla son bras. « Eh bien je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de prendre une douche maintenant. »

Temperance leva les yeux au ciel et sortit des serviettes de la salle de bains. Elle en tendit une à un Booth souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, essuyant la mousse.

« Vous êtes une personne différente quand vous quittez le labo » dit Booth, frottant son torse.

« Je peux vous assurer que je suis la même personne. »

Booth rit. « Oui, la seule et l'unique. »

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Booth rit encore. « On devrait probablement commencer à préparer nos sacs » dit-il enfin quand il eut retrouvé son souffle. « Il est presque midi. » Il fit un geste autour de lui. « Quand on aura nettoyé on pourra faire quelque chose. Peut-être que vous pourrez regarder ces os d'ours. »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de regarder des os. Je suis en vacances. »

Booth eut l'air choqué.

« Quoi ? »

Il secoua simplement la tête. « Vous êtes une surprise après l'autre. » Il s'approcha de son sac et l'ouvrit.

« Mais je n'aime pas les surprises » dit-elle au dos de Booth. Il gloussa de nouveau.

Temperance le regarda un moment, puis se tourna pour préparer son propre sac. Elle sortit toutes ses affaires de la salle de bains et les mit dans son sac, puis enleva tous les vêtements chiffonnés pour les replier.

Elle vit des vêtements de nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais portés. Un coup d'œil à Booth lui apprit qu'il pliait ses boxers. Elle rougit, connaissant la raison pour laquelle Angela avait préparé la lingerie.

Alors qu'elle secouait l'ensemble noir pour faciliter le pliage, un petit morceau de papier tomba au sol. Temperance se pencha pour le ramasser. L'écriture familière d'Angela était couchée sur le papier.

_Attrape-le, ma chérie !_

Temperance sourit et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Booth. Il la regardait, les sourcils levés devant l'ensemble noir qu'elle tenait. Rougissant et ne se préoccupant pas de le replier, elle le remit dans le sac, avec les 2 autres ensembles et les sous-vêtements.

Mettant de côté un jean et un T-shirt bleu ciel, Temperance remit tout le reste dans le sac et alla se changer dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle sortit, Booth était habillé et nettoyait le reste du camping-car. Elle l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole. « Booth, il est plus propre maintenant que quand nous sommes partis jeudi. »

Booth se redressa de la fenêtre qu'il nettoyait, sans se rendre compte que la saleté était à l'extérieur. « Vous avez raison. Faisons quelque chose. »

Temperance le suivit dehors. « On a 4 heures à tuer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Temperance haussa les épaules.

« Allons marcher » suggéra Booth.

Ils quittèrent le camping. Ils marchaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour que leurs bras de frôlent de temps en temps. Booth plaisantait et Temperance essayait de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle indiqua plusieurs oiseaux et insectes, lui donnant leur nom scientifique. Ils atterrirent à l'endroit où ils avaient pique-niqué, le lac en dessous d'eux.

Temperance s'assit sur un rocher, se souvenant de Booth faisant basculer leur canoë alors qu'il avait promis que ça n'arriverait pas. Elle avait attrapé un poisson là-bas, l'avait tenu dans ses mains. Et juste là Booth lui avait fait le meilleur massage de pieds qu'elle avait jamais reçu.

« Je me suis beaucoup amusée, ce week-end, Booth. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous savez, si on repart maintenant on aura encore le temps pour que je vous batte à Kings in the Corners » dit Booth.

« Je vous suis. »

Booth perdit la partie. Il perdit aussi la partie suivante et encore la suivante. Frustré, il regarda l'heure pour voir qu'ils auraient dû partir 10 minutes plus tôt. Temperance l'aida à replier l'auvent et à tout mettre en sécurité dans le camping-car. Booth mit le contact, démarra et sortit du camping.

Temperance se tourna sur son siège pour jeter un dernier regard à l'emplacement. Ca avait été un des meilleurs week-ends de sa vie et elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

« J'aime ça » dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur l'autoroute.

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas écarter ses yeux de la route.

« Aller dehors avec vous. »

« Aller dehors avec… Bones, c'est sortir. Vous aimez sortir avec moi. »

_(NdT : le jeu de mots original était avec 'dangling out', qui vient de 'dangling' suspendu, et 'hanging out', qui veut dire sortir. Je n'ai pas traduit littéralement, mais il était difficile de faire un jeu de mots du même genre avec sortir en français…)_

« Vous savez ce que je voulais dire. »

Booth tendit la main et prit la sienne. « Oui. On dirait que je deviens meilleur pour ça. » Il lui serra la main et revint au volant. « Et j'aime aller dehors avec vous aussi. »

Quand Temperance le regarda, il souriait. « Alors, quel est ce spectacle où nous allons ? »

« Je ne vous le dirai pas. »

Temperance croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le ciel tournait au rose alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher et Booth prit une sortie. Il semblait qu'ils suivaient toutes les voitures de la ville.

« Où allons-nous, Booth. » Ne pas savoir la rendait dingue.

« Je ne vous le dirai pas. »

« Très bien. »

Booth manoeuvra avec soin le camping-car dans une rue, puis dans un parc. Les routes étaient pleines de voitures et il y avait des gens partout.

« Booth, que… »

Il l'ignora et attrapa une couverture, le lança sur ses épaules, et sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à descendre, et ne la lâcha pas quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre » dit-il, et il suivit la foule. Temperance n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre, puisque Booth tenait fermement sa main.

L'air sentait le pop-corn, la barbe à papa, et le sucre. Il y avait des gens de tous les âges, quelques-uns avec des enfants, d'autres avec des chiens. Beaucoup avaient une couverture dans les bras, certains portaient un panier de pique-nique.

Temperance n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Elle se concentra sur la main de Booth. Il avait relâché un peu sa prise et elle aimait la manière dont ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens. Elle lui serra la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle et serra en retour.

Assurée qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, Temperance se maintint à sa hauteur. Ils atteignirent une zone d'herbe où beaucoup de gens étaient assis sur des couvertures. Booth trouva un espace vide, lâcha la main de Temperance, et étala leur couverture sur l'herbe. Les doigts de Temperance se refermèrent sur l'air. Elle s'assit à côté de Booth et attendit ce qui allait arriver, peu importe ce que c'était.

Quelqu'un avait une radio et Temperance chanta la chanson qui passait.

Booth était surpris. « Vous connaissez les paroles d'une chanson pop ? »

Temperance acquiesça. « C'est une très belle chanson. C'est à propos de 2 personnes qui se soucient tant l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne se disent pas ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment. Ensuite l'un d'eux meurt et ils n'ont pas la chance… »

« Oui, je connais. Hey Bones, je dois vous dire quelque chose… »

« Regardez, de la barba à papa ! » dit Temperance, indiquant une petite fille qui tenait une barbe à papa bleue. « On peut en acheter ? »

« Vous voulez de la barbe à papa. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Très bien. Restez là, je reviens. »

Temperance se coucha sur la couverture, regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien rassembler autant de monde. Elle leva la main que Booth avait tenue et la regarda. Elle semblait pareille, mais elle la sentait différemment, elle picotait.

Elle s'assit quand Booth revint avec une barbe à papa bleue qu'il lui tendit. Elle en prit un morceau et le mit devant la bouche de Booth. Il le mangea, ses lèvres touchant ses doigts au passage.

« Le feu d'artifice commence quand, maman ? » demanda un petit garçon assis à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Bientôt, mon chéri. »

« Un feu d'artifice ? » demanda Temperance à Booth, mettant un autre morceau de barbe à papa devant lui.

Booth grimaça en direction du petit garçon. « Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. »

Temperance sourit. « Je déteste les surprises. »

« Même si c'est un feu d'artifice? »

« Même si c'est un feu d'artifice. »

Booth lui prit la matière bleue des mains.

« Mais si_ j'aimais_ les surprises, je dirais que celle-ci en est une très bonne. »

« Vraiment ? » Il lui donna un peu de barbe à papa.

Elle hocha la tête.

Quand la friandise fut terminée elle s'allongea sur la couverture. Booth se coucha à côté d'elle. Ensemble ils regardèrent le ciel noir. Son immensité la faisait se sentir comme si elle allait y tomber, alors elle attrapa la main de Booth. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais un tir l'arrêta.

Temperance regarda autour, se demandant pourquoi personne ne bougeait. Puis elle leva les yeux.

Le ciel était zébré de lumière. Le feu d'artifice explosait partout et Temperance ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle regardait en totale admiration. Les feux d'artifice éclaboussaient son visage de couleurs ; vert et rouge, pourpre et jaune.

Temperance fit 'oooh' à une explosion particulièrement spectaculaire. Booth s'approcha d'elle. « Bones, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Elle écarta les yeux du ciel, son excitation visible. « Quoi? » cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit.

Booth hésita, puis s'approcha encore et pressa ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle ne résista même pas, faisant simplement ce que son corps avait voulu tout ce temps. Alors que Booth portait une main à son visage elle lui livra tout ce qu'elle avait, elle donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit la barbe à papa qu'ils avaient partagée alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent alors que sa langue dansait avec la sienne. Elle était partout et nulle part, flottant comme une plume, mais en même temps immobilisée là avec Booth.

Un soudain _crack_ les sépara.

« Booth, je… » Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je sais » sourit Booth. Le monde cessa d'exister alors que leurs lèvres s'écrasaient les unes sur les autres de nouveau.

Il avait pu se passer des heures ou seulement des minutes, Temperance n'en avait aucune idée. Les gens sifflèrent, applaudirent, hurlèrent. Une Temperance embarrassée se mordit la lèvre et s'écarta de Booth. Elle se rendit compte rapidement que le spectacle était terminé; ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer entre Booth et elle. Ce qui la fit de nouveau bondir sur ses lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Temperance s'éloigna, les lèvres gonflées. Elle regarda Booth dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il souriait comme un ado transi d'amour et elle était sûre qu'elle avait la même expression sur le visage.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth et regarda autour d'eux. Presque tout le monde était parti maintenant ; seuls quelques couples de passionnés restaient dispersés sur l'herbe. Des papiers de bonbons et des cannettes de soda vides couvraient la zone, souvenirs d'un feu d'artifice qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé…

Booth repoussa une mèche de cheveux et lui embrassa le cou d'une manière qui disait qu'elle ne lui donnait pas assez d'attention. Quand elle se tourna il souriait toujours. Son estomac fit un salto, tandis qu'elle se souvenait de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rougit, heureuse qu'il fasse sombre.

« Et maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle, ne voulant pas briser le silence.

« Eh bien » répondit Booth en faisant courir son pouce sur ses lèvres. Sa peau la picotait là où il la touchait. Et là où il ne le faisait pas. « Je suppose que je dois te ramener à la maison. » Il se pencha pour un autre baiser.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais sa réponse ferait l'affaire. « Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. »

Booth ouvrit les yeux en grand. « Chez moi? »

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle regarda sa montre. On était maintenant officiellement jeudi et elle était supposée être au travail dans 7 heures. « Je veux retourner au camping. »

« Bones, c'est à 1 heure et demie de route » dit-il, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Elle aimait la manière dont sa main se moulait parfaitement dans la sienne, la manière dont se tête se posait contre son épaule, la manière dont son bras entourait sa taille, protecteur.

Elle aimait tout de ce moment.

« On n'est pas obligés de partir » dit-elle doucement, mais elle ne le pensait pas. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas vraiment aller travailler demain. »

Si c'était possible, les yeux de Booth s'agrandirent encore. « Tu ne veux pas aller travailler ? »

Temperance haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. »

« Et tu veux retourner au camping? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Tout ce qu'elle sut ensuite fut qu'ils étaient dans le camping-car, sur l'autoroute. Ils se tenaient la main et occasionnellement échangeaient des sourires timides.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le trajet ne prit pas aussi longtemps que prévu. Temperance se dit que tout le monde tirait son propre feu d'artifice ou passait du temps en famille. Les plus sérieux dormaient sûrement.

Mais Temperance n'était pas fatiguée. Découvrir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Booth avait semblé la réveiller, lui rendre une certaine énergie.

Elle réalisa quelque chose. Booth lui avait tant montré, pas simplement ce dernier week-end, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle ne serait pas la moitié de la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui sans lui et quelque part, plutôt que de l'effrayer, cette pensée la satisfaisait. Booth était une partie d'elle. Elle était une partie de lui et elle devait s'assurer qu'il le savait.

« Booth, je… »

« Je sais, Bones. Je sais. »

Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte ils étaient revenus au camping et Booth leur avait pris un emplacement. Temperance se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout prévu, parce qu'à cette heure personne ne devait travailler. Elle décida de ne pas demander.

Booth tourna dans un emplacement, attrapa la main de Temperance et la tira vers son lit. Et ensuite elle fut perdue. Perdue en lui. Dans ce qu'il sentait, ce qu'il était, au-dessus d'elle, dans la manière dont leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

C'était tout simplement incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, comme si elle signifiait réellement quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Pour Booth.

Il lui avait déjà enlevé son T-shirt et s'attaquait maintenant à son jean.

« Booth… »

Il s'arrêta et s'assit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Temperance le voulait plus que tout. Mais elle voulait aussi ne pas ruiner ce qui venait de commencer. « Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait. Le sexe, je veux dire » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard.

Le soulagement apparut immédiatement sur son visage. « Je pensais que tu voulais rompre avant même que je te le demande. »

Temperance essaya la technique de Booth : ne rien dire en voyant ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Ca marcha.

Booth avait l'air nerveux maintenant. « Bones, est-ce que tu voudrais être ma petite amie ? »

Temperance rit. « Je n'ai pas entendu ça depuis mes 12 ans. »

Booth haussa les épaules, attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, Booth. Je serai ta petite amie » dit-elle en riant encore.

« Bien. Parce que je n'aurais pas accepté non comme réponse » dit Booth en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ne poussa pas, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il supposait que c'était une bonne chose, qu'elle ne veuille pas aller trop vite. Et puis il faisait chaud.

Temperance s'endormit dans les bras de Booth, aimant la manière dont elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait attendu ce genre de relation depuis longtemps et ça avait été là tout ce temps, juste devant elle.

Quand elle se réveilla, Booth était pratiquement couché sur elle, ronflant doucement. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait s'approcher assez. Temperance sourit et se blottit contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et même là elle ne voulut pas se lever.

Booth murmura à son oreille, lui disant des choses qui la rendaient écarlate. Après un commentaire elle bondit hors du lit, incapable d'en entendre plus. Les choses qu'il faisait à son corps…

Elle leur prépara le petit-déjeuner et au lieu de s'asseoir en face l'un de l'autre comme d'habitude, ils s'installèrent côte à côte.

« Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'appeler Bones » dit Booth entre 2 bouchées d'omelette.

« Très bien. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle Seeley » répondit-elle.

Booth feignit de bouder.

Temperance tendit un morceau de pêche comme gage de paix, et Booth le prit avec son doigt dans sa bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour de son doigt et le suça doucement. Quand son doigt fut presque sorti de sa bouche, il le mordit légèrement. Temperance haleta presque au choc envoyé dans son corps.

Elle lui donna un autre morceau, puis un autre, puis ils s'embrassèrent et Temperance voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

On ne sait comment elle réussit à sortir son téléphone et à appeler le travail. Elle trouvait difficile de parler, alors que Booth ne bougeait pas ses lèvres de son cou.

« … ne viendrai pas au travail aujourd'hui. » Booth lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille et elle réussit à transformer un halètement en quinte de toux. « Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Elle se sentait, en fait, spectaculairement bien.

Fermant son téléphone, elle se tourna vers Booth. Elle secoua un doigt devant lui. « Tu es très coquin. »

Booth attrapa son poignet et l'attira sur lui. « Je sais. »

Ils quittèrent le camping en début d'après-midi. Booth était supposé aller chercher Parker pour le dîner ce soir.

« Tu veux venir ? » demanda-t-il, manœuvrant le camping-car sur la voie rapide.

Temperance secoua la tête.

« J'oubliais. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher » dit Booth avec un sourire. « Tu as raison. C'est probablement mieux si Parker ne voit pas ça. »

Temperance rougit. Il avait raison. « Je dois vider mon sac et appeler mon éditeur. Et je devrais aussi aller me coucher tôt. »

Booth se gara devant chez elle et l'aida à porter ses sacs. Quand toutes ses affaires furent rentrées, Booth se tourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Booth résolut le problème pour elle. Il l'embrassa longuement. Ce baiser était différent des autres; c'était un baiser d'au-revoir. Elle savait qu'elle le verrait demain au travail mais c'était trop long. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec autant de ferveur.

A bout de souffle, Booth s'écarta. Avec un sourire, Temperance lui fit encore un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Souriant largement, Booth se tourna vers la porte. « Je t'appellerai » dit-il.

« J'attendrai. »


	10. Chapter 10

**_NdT: Voilà le dernier chapitre..._**

Chapitre 10

Temperance entra dans le labo avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle avait mis du temps ce matin pour choisir la tenue parfaite et quand elle était allée dans la salle de bains pour se maquiller, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en avait même pas besoin. Elle resplendissait, le bonheur qu'elle ressentait rayonnant.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un homme avant, comme si c'était ce dont Angela lui parlait sans arrêt.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps s'y penser pour l'instant. Zach l'appelait de la plate-forme, ayant l'air perplexe quand elle sourit et le dépassa. Elle devait aller quelque part.

Booth avait appelé, comme il l'avait promis. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi parler, mais il avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait dans son bureau à la première heure. Elle allait donc dans son bureau.

Quand son bureau entra dans son champ de vision et que Temperance put voir une silhouette se tenant derrière son bureau, elle allongea le pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte et freina des quatre fers.

Angela avait les mains sur les hanches et tapait du pied d'une manière très impatiente. Ses sourcils étaient haussés d'une façon qui demandait des réponses, même si Temperance n'avait aucune idée des questions.

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Angela ne cède. « Où étais-tu ? J'étais là hier matin très tôt, attendant d'entendre tous les détails croustillants sur ton week-end avec le Super Agent Spécial, et _tu n'étais pas là_ ! Où diable étais-tu ? »

Il était clair qu'Angela était en colère. Temperance espéra que sa réponse allait la calmer. « J'étais avec Booth. »

Angela cria si fort que Temperance était sûre que les habitants de l'Alaska l'avaient entendue. Angela se lança autour du bureau et dans les bras de Temperance. Il est difficile d'étreindre quelqu'un qui bondissait, se dit Temperance. Elle s'échappa des bras d'Angela et recula d'un pas.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Angela. « Tu dois tout me dire. » Elle ne laissa pas à Temperance le temps de placer un mot. « Tu as porté les vêtements que j'avais préparés ? »

« Angela, non ! »

« Alors tu n'as rien porté? »

« Ange, non ! »

Angela attrapa le bras de Temperance et la tira jusque sur le canapé. « Dis-moi tout » dit-elle encore. « Est-ce que vous avez… » Elle fit un vulgaire de mouvement de meulage avec les hanches.

« Non ! »

Le sourire de l'artiste faiblit, mais seulement légèrement. « Vous vous êtes embrassés? »

C'est là où les choses se compliquaient. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à propos de la soirée précédente, elle et Booth avaient decide de garder leur relation secrète, voulant savourer le temps qu'ils passeraient complètement seuls, sans devoir s'inquiéter de ce que les autres penseraient.

Et Temperance était une menteuse terrible.

« On ne s'est pas embrassés » dit Temperance doucement.

« Tu mens. »

_Bon sang !_ « Angela, on ne l'a pas fait. Il ne s'est rien passé. » Temperance trouvait difficile de ne pas rougir, en se souvenant de toutes les choses qui _s'étaient _passées.

Angela ne semblait pas croire ce que Temperance disait. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle se leva et lui montra une reconstitution faciale. Elle quitta le bureau avec un regard désespéré. Temperance pensait qu'elle s'en était sortie, mais elle détestait mentir à sa meilleure amie.

Se demandant où était Booth, puis se disant que ce n'était pas important, elle se souvint que Zach avait besoin de son aide avec les os sur lesquels il travaillait. Elle mit sa blouse et se dirigea vers la plate-forme pour aider.

Avec l'esprit ailleurs, elle arriva à la conclusion que la victime avait une maladie dégénérative.

« Merci, Dr Brennan. Je vais aller nettoyer. »

Mais Temperance n'écoutait plus. Elle venait de voir quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau. Et ce quelqu'un ressemblait à Booth.

Il était assis avec les pieds sur son bureau quand elle entra. Elle essaya de combattre l'inévitable salto de son estomac, mais il vint quand même.

Booth se leva alors qu'elle entrait.

« Où étais-tu plus tôt ? » demanda Temperance, ressemblant beaucoup à Angela.

« Angela était là. J'ai pensé que ça lui semblerait bizarre que je sois là alors qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle affaire. Elle aurait pu devenir suspicieuse. »

« Elle est déjà suspicieuse. » Temperance avait du mal à penser normalement. Booth s'était approché d'elle et se tenait maintenant si proche qu'elle sentait son après-rasage.

Il leva une main vers son visage. « Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière. »

Maintenant non seulement réfléchir était difficile, mais parler et respirer l'étaient aussi. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Booth, non. » Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait en être témoin. Il n'y avait personne.

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant si proches qu'elles frôlaient les siennes tandis qu'il parlait. « J'ai vu Zach courir avec un os. On ne le verra pas d'ici un bon moment. Et Angela et Hodgins sont sûrement en train de se tripoter dans un coin. »

Temperance savait que c'était vrai, mais…

« Je souhaiterais presque qu'on n'ait pas décidé de garder ça secret » murmura Booth en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-elle à dire.

« Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça. » Il attira Temperance et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait être à la fois ferme et doux, mais Booth l'était. Sa langue passa ses lèvres et elle lui permit l'entrée, surprise de la manière dont elle pensait qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, jusqu'à…

« Oh. Mon. DIEU ! »

Temperance et Booth se séparèrent pour trouver Angela sur le seuil, bouche bée, les papiers qu'elle avait tenus éparpillés sur le sol.

« Je devrais probablement partir » dit Booth.

« Oh, non » Angela croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle indiqua Booth. « Vous vous asseyez. Toi aussi, ma chérie. »

Temperance s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé, mais cette fois à côté de Booth plutôt que d'Angela, qui faisait maintenant les cent pas devant eux comme une mère en colère qui aurait surpris sa fille avec un garçon derrière son dos. Ce qui était, en quelque sorte, ce qui s'était passé.

Temperance s'assura qu'elle et Booth ne se touchaient pas. Peut-être qu'Angela allait simplement oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu. » Elle pointa du doigt l'espace entre les corps de Temperance et Booth.

Booth sourit et s'approcha, enlaçant la taille de Temperance.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant, je veux savoir _exactement_ ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. »

Temperance regarda Booth, qui la regardait. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et se tourna vers Angela. « On a vu un feu d'artifice. »

« Je le savais ! » cria Angela. « Je te l'avais dit, non ? Que quand tu trouverais la bonne personne, tu verrais un feu d'artifice, et… »

Temperance et Booth sourirent et écoutèrent le cours d'Angela. « Maintenant » dit-elle enfin, « je vais vous laisser retourner à ce que vous faisiez avant que je ne vous interrompe. » Et sur ce, Angela quitta le bureau.

Si c'était possible, Booth attira Temperance encore plus près. « C'était un jeu de mots, Bones? »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais quand on s'est embrassés j'ai vu un feu d'artifice. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu vas devoir me le rappeler. » Il se pencha pour un autre baiser, mais Temperance l'arrêta.

« C'est ton problème si tu as oublié. J'ai du travail. » Elle laissa Booth sur le canapé, ajoutant un petit déhanchement à ses pas. Booth la regarda avec un large sourire.

XxXxXxX

Temperance mangea de la main gauche ce soir-là, vu que la droite était prise dans celle de Booth. Ils étaient chez Wong Fu, se demandant si Angela allait garder leur relation secrète comme Temperance le lui avait demandé quand elle l'avait vu dans la journée.

« Eh bien, peu importe en fait » disait Booth. » C'est juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous surprenne. »

Il avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le week-end prochain ? » demanda-t-il en lui donnant une bouchée de son plat.

Temperance haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais le week-end prochain ? »

Booth sourit. « J'ai Parker et je pensais l'emmener camper. Tu veux venir? »

_**NdT: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Et surtout, allez lire l'histoire originale!**_


End file.
